Star Wars: Burning Shadows
by m1l3swats0n
Summary: Thomas is a human boy from Earth who joins the Jedi Council and has to fight back against the return of the Sith Lords.
1. Chapter 1: Selection

The lightsabers clashed. A flurry of blows creating flashes of light left and right. Jackson jumped up into the air and began slashing at Thomas' head. He began parrying them with defensive stances that he had learned from Master Antanko. With a controlled force push, he caused Jackson to lose balance and almost drop his lightsaber. Before he could regain his balance, Thomas disarmed him with a quick side slice and pinned him down. Holding the saber to his throat, Thomas smiled.  
>"The duel is over. Deactivate your lightsaber youngling." Thomas did as he was told and left the stage and sat down in the stands. He sat next to his best friend, Michal, who was the same age as him. Michal gave Thomas a high five as soon as he sat down.<br>"Dude, you kicked his butt."  
>"Was there any doubt?"<br>"Well considering how much that jerk Jackson sold himself in the cafeteria for the last week or so, I think that the rest of the school would think so." They both laughed.  
>"Next match, Michal Jenkins and Rose Insion. Please step forward to the duel arena." Michal got up and picked up his training lightsaber.<br>"Well, this is going to be fun." he said as he got up.  
>"Oh please Michal. You know that she's been looking forward to this since they day we entered the academy." said Thomas. They both laughed, and Michal made his way up to the podium. Thomas wanted Michal to win, but he also wanted Rose to win. She was about his age, and was one of the strongest Jedi in his class. The three of them had been friends for all of high school, and were on good terms. They weren't best of friends like he and Michal were, but friends nonetheless. The only fault he had with her was her decision to date Jackson. Maybe it was because out of all the people in the academy, she was the only one who he showed kindness to when he was a jerk to everybody else. His thoughts were interrupted however, when an enraged Jackson gave him a slight shove in the back.<br>"I told you to throw the fight stupid! I gave you ten bucks to throw that match!"  
>"Yeah Jackson. Like I'd really just give up a chance to go to the Jedi Council after my Senior year just for a measly ten bucks. What are you, five? We're not in elementary school any more. Just because you're a senior back home doesn't mean I have to obey every whim of yours at the drop of a hat."<br>"Now listen here, just because you, your best friend and my girlfriend are the best juniors at the Jedi academy from Earth doesn't mean that you can be rude to a senior member! I will report you to Master Mike for this."  
>"Actually Jackson, I already reported YOU to master Mike. Oh, and that whole thing about you going out with that freshman Minevra, I already told him about that to."<br>"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!"  
>"I work at the hardware store back home, remember? I saw you next door at the restaurant with her. I heard your conversations. I don't think Rose OR the council are going to cut you a break Jackson. So just take a hike." Jackson, furious, pulled out his lightsaber, and took a hack at Thomas. Sensing his motives almost instantly, Thomas jumped out of the way and landed right on the stage, just barely being able to dodge the swinging blades of Rose and Michal.<br>"Hey, I know you like these duels Thomas, but this is a bit close don't you think?" Thomas thought Michal said this, but he quickly noticed it was Rose who said that to him. He cracked a bit of a smile at this.

"Ha! You do have an aggressive side to you after all!" He was interrupted by a rage driven Jackson charging onto the stage. Using the force, Thomas managed to grab one of the instructors lightsabers and activate it in time to keep Jackson from hurting him or the other two on the stage. Fighting back against his fury of blows, Thomas held his own against Jackson, while also trying to block out the chanting from the crowd and the rambling yells of his opponent. It was about to be disrupted by the Jedi Council members in the room when something unexpected happened. Thomas seemed to reach out with the force and managed to lift Jackson straight up into the air. When it looked like Jackson was just going to break free like every force-sensitive person would, Jackson couldn't break free. Thomas threw him to the ground and stole Jackson's lightsaber before he could react. The masters were stunned. When they regained their senses, Jackson had stolen a different lightsaber. They were about to rush onto the stage to stop the conflict, but one of the senior Jedi council members held them back. The battle clashed still, and Michal and Rose jumped into the battle. Michal fighting by Thomas' side, with Rose at the side of Jackson.  
>"Rose, you don't deserve him. He's been cheating on you. He's been seeing Minevra behind your back."<br>"Oh come on Thomas. We've been over this. Just because you don't like me dating him doesn't give you the right to lecture me!" Rose said taking a few swings at him. Thomas took a few steps backwards, causing Jackson to pin him on the ground.  
>"She's not going to believe you simpleton. Just because you feel like you are 'mr. righteous', you can't win this battle. Rose is mine, as well as Minevra. You can't win. Submit."<br>"Um...Jackson? I'm standing right behind you." Jackson whirled around and began slashing at Rose, forcing her into a defensive position.  
>"How could you?! I wasn't good enough for you?!"<br>"Fool. Nobody is good enough for me. I just wanted you. And when I got bored, I decided I wanted Minevra. I no longer need you. Now die." He then used a force push to knock her back off her feet, causing her to lose her lightsaber in the process. She lay helpless on the ground as Jackson went in for the kill. But as his lightsaber swung down, they stopped in mid-air. Jackson was struggling to try and move his arms, like he no longer had control of his actions. It looked like a technique that only one of the Jedi masters could have stopped him, but in truth it was Thomas who had rendered his attack useless.  
>"You can take me down, cut me, slice me, hurt me in any way possible Jackson, but I swear, you will not harm one hair on that woman's head!" Thomas yelled as he ripped Jackson's lightsaber from his hand. The Jedi masters decided it was time to put an end to this, and restrained Jackson.<br>"Jackson Murton of Earth, you are hereby removed from the Jedi academy and will face punishment back on your homeworld." The Jedi guards took him to a nearby shuttle to take him to a transport ship back to Earth. As Thomas was being congratulated and thanked left and right, he noticed Rose on the ground still, with tears in her eyes. He brushed aside all the people and made his way towards her. They were about to follow him when Michal got in their way.  
>"Let them be people. They've both been through a lot." Thomas sat himself down next to her, and comforted her. She was bawling. She didn't care that there were other people looking right at her. She just had her heart ripped out of her in an instant. Despite showing kindness to somebody like him, she was still treated as less than nothing. She didn't care that Thomas was the only one there to comfort her, she just cried. As soon as she was done, the two of them looked up to see Master Yenzin standing above them with Michal at his left side.<br>"You both did well here today. And this tournament is no longer necessary. To Michal and Rose, the Council offers you both full ride scholarships into the Jedi University. And to young Thomas here, we offer you a place in the Jedi Order as soon as you graduate high school back on your own world." Thomas was stunned. He was accepted into the Order just like that? He was about to immediately agree, but then had second thoughts.  
>"You are troubled young Overson. Perhaps you wish to take some time to think about all of this?"<br>"Thank you Master. I would like that."  
>"Just so you are aware, if you do wish to go through the University, we are prepared to offer you a full-ride scholarship as well. Let the force guide you in this decision."<br>"Thank you master." Thomas shuddered a little bit at this. The group left the arena and the next group entered after them. Thomas and Michal made their way to the shuttle back to Earth and grabbed seats next to one another. Michal bumped Thomas' fist once the shuttle lifted off.  
>"Dude...you kicked Jackson's butt. And you got accepted into the Jedi Council!"<br>"Yeah...I can hardly believe it myself. I just don't know..."  
>"Don't know what?! Whether or not you should take the best opportunity ever presented to you in your life?! Dude, this has been your DREAM to join the Council. Why wouldn't you want to join right away?!"<br>"It's your dream too man. And didn't we promise that we would join the Jedi Council together and become some of the best Jedi's?"  
>"We were only children then. Dude, if you have a chance to realize your dream, then take it!"<br>"I know I should, but dude, you're my best friend. I should really consider this decision. And it's not just that. I also think I could become a better Jedi through the experience at the University. I just need time to think and pray about it."  
>"Still holding on to that religion of yours Thomas? The Force is real. Give up your silly Earthly superstition."<br>"Superstition? Really Michal? If it were superstition, and the Force is the ultimate ruler of this universe as they all say, then why is Earth the only known planet to keep people from using the force? Just because the rest of the galaxy thinks that it is something to be worshiped doesn't mean I do."  
>"So even though it seems to be an accepted truth to everybody, you still don't believe in it."<br>"Pretty much yeah."  
>"Oh. Okay."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Earth

The shuttle finally landed at the Columbus Space Port after a twenty minute flight. The automated flight attendant came on and sent a trash collection droid to collect all the small complementary drink cups that nobody really drank at all. Once the ship landed, it was about three in the afternoon, and the high school classes had just let out for the day, and some of them were heading out to the ships to leave the planet. Thomas and Michal got to their cars in the parking lot and said goodbye. Thomas was about to pull out of the lot when he noticed Rose walking very slowly. He pulled up next to her and rolled down his window.  
>"Hey, you need a lift back home?"<br>"I'm good. My mom is going to pick me up in a few minutes. Thanks though."  
>"Okay. Take care. And, I'm sorry about earlier."<br>"What do you need to be sorry for? It wasn't your fault that my boyfriend turns out to be a cheating scumbag and tried to kill me and... and..." Thomas could tell she was trying to hold back tears.  
>"All right Rose. I'll go. If you ever need to talk to somebody, you know where I live."<br>"Hard not to. I can see your backyard from my room." Thomas laughed a little bit at that, then drove off. Rose's family lived in the house right behind Thomas' due to the fact that her grandparents lived right next to his home. He drove across the old highways and roads under gray skies that looked like nothing more than smog. The pollution problem that had been an issue since the early 21st century had just about reached its peak as far as junk in the sky. He finally got back to his house and unlocked the door. His father was still at his job and his mother was passed out on the couch. His father was a bank teller for the Intergalactic Bank which meant he usually had a gun pointed at his head every other day. His mother was a struggling grade school teacher who made most of the families income since father's pay was always being withheld to compensate the stolen money. Thomas put his Jedi equipment on his bed and grabbed his high school stuff. While he was at the Jedi Academy, he was still required to complete a normal High School education, which meant taking classes around four in the afternoon to 10 at night. Thomas gave his mother a kiss, made sure that dinner wouldn't burn, grabbed a power bar, and made his way back to the car. He looked over at Rose's house. He didn't know what was going on in there, but he assumed she was crying. He wanted to help her, but he knew this rough road ahead for her should not have anyone interfering. He hopped into his old clunker of a car and drove off. Ever since Earth became a part of the Republic, the planet economically and environmentally died off as people with enough money moved off world to live a better life. Earth had nothing to offer when the Republic landed, so it became a slums planet. Not just because of their lack of technological advancement, but also because the magnetic field of Earth inhibited anyone on the planet from using the force. Because of that, Jedi ambassadors come to Earth every year and take a midi-chlorian test on the high school freshmen to see if they are able to use the force when they venture beyond the magnetic field of Earth. Thomas' class was an exceptional group of students setting a record for the most Earth students to ever enter the Jedi Academy. Thomas finally rolled up to the school and locked his car, and hoped that some bum wouldn't break his window and find nothing for the millionth time. His first class that day was history with the most boring teacher in the world. He literally taught the exact same way as the teacher from Ferris Beuller's Day Off.

"In 2034, the planet Earth was visited by, anyone? Anyone? The Galactic Republic. They landed in New York City, London, and, anyone know the third city? Anyone? Moscow, Russia. Does anyone know the reason why they landed on Earth? Anyone? To free a captive alien Jedi that the old United Nations had hidden from the media and the world. Does anyone know why they stopped? Anyone? Because the Earth formed a pact with them that they would give the Jedi back if they let the Earth in on the Republic Council. As time went on, does anyone know what we soon discovered? Anyone? That the original Star Wars trilogy was actually a dramatic re-telling of historic documents that were found by George Lucas out in the desert. Making all of the spin-offs and sequels completely irrelevant, as well as the dramatic version all together. Does anyone know the actual story? Anyone? Anakin Skywaker never lived on Tatooine, but rather grew up on Alderann, and he also had a brother. While Anakin turned to the dark side, his brother Owen was a Jedi, but died by the hands of Palpatine during his coup of the old Republic. The Sith were never so constrained by the presumed rule of two, but rather could form large groups of Sith in order to counteract the Jedi. When Luke Skywalker became of age, his Father's master, Obi Wan Kenobi, trained him to be a Jedi, he joined the Jedi Rebellion of the last of the Jedi to fight against the Sith Regime. When he confronted Darth Vader and the emperor, the emperor killed Vader as a statement to Luke. Thus causing Luke to do what? Anyone? To strike down the emperor in rage and to end the conflict. Does anybody know how the nerds at the time reacted? Anyone? They were upset because they thought that doing such things meant the person was to turn to the dark side since at the time Earth didn't know the true nature of the Force. Does anyone not know the true power of the Force? Anyone?"

Nobody answered any of the teachers questions the entire class. When the ending bell rang for the last time that day, Thomas gratefully packed all of his stuff, and then drove back home. He pulled into his driveway, and locked the car in the flimsy garage for the night. As he walked into his house, he saw that his mother had gotten up and was crying her eyes out. Thomas rushed over to her to find out what was the matter. When she pointed to the telephone, he immediately went to the most recent voice mail.

"Mrs. Overson, we at the Intergalactic Bank regret to inform you that your husband has been shot by a criminal during a bank robbery today. Our thoughts and prayers go out to you and you can expect a compensation check coming in the mail soon for services rendered by your husband. Thank you for choosing the Intergalactic Bank." Thomas threw the phone against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.  
>"Those JERKS! Treating him as just another lost droid or something. He may not have meant a lot to them, but he was my FATHER!" He raged for a few minutes more, then collapsed into tears with his mother. They both fell asleep on the couch, not waking up until nine in the morning. Thomas was late for his training at the Jedi Academy, and his mother was late for another day of teaching. Neither of them cared. They both stayed home wallowing in their own misery and pain. Around three in the afternoon, Thomas decided to take a walk. He went down to the creek close to his house. It was one of the few streams that hadn't been overrun with pollution yet. He always came here to clear his mind and pray. His family was one of the last few who still believed in Christianity rather than in the Force. He always wondered sometimes if God would be able to forgive a whole planet for turning their backs on him, and neglecting the planet he gave to them. Thomas sat on the edge of the bank, lost in his thoughts.<br>"Hey man. I didn't see you at the academy today. What happened? You get sick or something? Or maybe you just don't like me anymore?" Thomas turned around to learn the face of the mysterious sarcastic voice. It was Michal, having just gotten back from his day at the Jedi Academy.  
>"Not today Michal."<br>"Aw... what's wrong? Did Jackson give you a noogie? Did you get a bad grade on the test? Or maybe you..."  
>"MY FATHER IS DEAD MICHAL!" Thomas yelled while getting up quickly. "SO SHUT YOUR TRAP RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME..." Michal immediately dropped the sarcastic look on his face and now wore one that was a mix between shock and sadness.<br>"Dude...you're serious? Holy crud, I am an inconsiderate jerk. I am so sorry."  
>"No, you didn't know. I had no right to snap at you." Thomas said as he sat back down. Michal sat down next to him on the shore.<br>"Don't give me that crud. You told me to stop bugging you, and I persisted. I'm sorry man."  
>"Thanks dude. It's all right. We've been friends for years. If I didn't forgive you now, then you didn't deserve to forgive me for bugging you when your mom died."<br>"Thanks man. And again, I'm really sorry." They sat there on the banks of the creek for a few minutes without saying a word.  
>"Dude, if your mom starts dating my dad, our friendship is officially over." Michal said trying to lighten the mood. To this Thomas laughed a little bit, but still felt a bit down. The two friends gave each other a hug, then made their way back to their homes. As Thomas made his way back up the hill, he noticed Rose sitting on an old tree stump.<br>"You doing okay?"  
>"Yeah I'm doing just great. Yesterday was the best day of my life. I don't know how it could get any better." she said sarcastically. Thomas sat himself down next to the stump even though the ground was a bit damp.<br>"Just leave me alone Thomas. Please, just leave me be."  
>"Believe me, I know the pain that life brings. Especially last night. My father was killed in a bank robbery yesterday." Rose was silent for a moment, looking down at the ground.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"And I'm sorry for what happened to you yesterday at the academy. I wish it wasn't true. I'm really do. I'm sorry.<br>"No, don't be. What you're going through is so much worse than a simple heartbreak."  
>"It's still painful though. I mean, I wish none of this ever happened to us. I just with that we both just woke up today like yesterday never happened. I just wish life were a bit less painful."<br>"That's asking a bit much from life Thomas. Especially on this planet."  
>"Eh, true enough."<br>Rose smiled, then walked off. Thomas rose to his feet, and made his way back to his house. As he got inside, he found his mother, still sitting on the couch, not having moved since the probably got the news of her husbands death. He sat himself down next to her, letting her know he was there. He told her about his chance of being accepted into the Jedi Council, and that he was still unsure. She just sat there, completely unaware of anything he said. Thomas got up, then went up to his room. It wasn't much, just a dinky little room that had belonged to one of his ancestors. The only reason they had this house was because it was in the family, so they were lucky enough to have a roof over their heads unlike most people on Earth. He stared long and hard at a picture of his family and Michal's family all having a good time for a change. When they were children, Thomas' father made enough money to support all of them. Now, he was gone, the world as he knew it had gone off and died in a hole, and everybody from Earth to the Republic thought he was crazy for still believing in Christ. As he looked out the window, he saw the sky part for a split second revealing some blue sky, but then it just closed right back up again. Everything on this planet seemed to be dead. He didn't know what to do. If he joined the Council, then he could get off this rotting planet and do something with his life. If he declined, he would first have to complete another year of high school, which meant another year on this planet. But it also meant another year with his best friend. Also, with his mom struggling the way she was, she would need him there to support her. Then he decided to pray about it, and after a good night's sleep, he made his decision.


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

The shuttle landed on Coruscant after a flight which seemed like ages. He was a nervous wreck. Would they be okay with his decision? Or would they scoff him and call him a fool? The representative of the Jedi Council was there to welcome him. Thomas got into the transport and they made their way to the Jedi Temple, the place where all Jedi lived as they served the galaxy. Thomas was directed to the chamber of the high council of Jedi, and saw all the famous Jedi that he had read about all sitting in their chairs in a windowless room. He recognized one of these Jedi's as master Elzan, a descendant of the famous Jedi master Yoda.  
>"Sit down, you may young one." He said as a chair rose out of the floor in the center of the room. Thomas sat himself down and was very nervous about how they would react.<br>"Have you decided an answer to our offer Mr. Overson?" Asked one of the masters.  
>"Gentlemen, I have made my decision. I am going to give up being a Jedi." The council was shocked. A few whispers went in between the many of the masters.<br>"Reasons, I sense you have for this decision you have given us."  
>"Yes master. My father just was murdered by common criminals, and my mother is broken. I need to be there for her, and I can't do that as a member of the Jedi Council or attending the Jedi University. So there you have it. My reason for removing myself from the Jedi Order all together. I hope you understand."<br>"Understand, more than you imagine, I do. And also, help you I can young one." Thomas looked up at Elzan.  
>"Been to Earth, I have. Lived there for a few years, I did. A social experiment, if you will. Learned the pains of that planet and its people, I did. Knew of their desire to leave no matter the cost how great it was. But different you are, I sense. Care much about your family you do, so much that willing to give up all your dreams to support your only family, you are. But a solution, I have. Let your mother live on Couruscant, the Council will. While here, as a member of the Jedi Order, you will live. What say you young one?" Thomas was stunned, but not as stunned as the other members of the Council seemed to be. They were all talking about how someone descended from Yoda would live somewhere like Earth, and how he would be so rash to do such a thing without the Council's permission.<br>"Random this seems, yes, but lie to you, I do not. Since my great ancestor Master Yoda passed away on Dagobah, move away from that planet, my family did. And through all of the history of the new order, revered, my family was. But humility, I was taught by the planet Earth. Learned I did of the Jedi who lived here, and the strength that few Jedi know now. The strength that no matter the pain, hope, they did have. And now today before us, demonstrated is that strength. Young Overson, brought to Coruscant your mother will be. Live a good life here she will, and be a member of the Jedi order, you also will be." Thomas was stunned. Not only did he just have a chance to help his mother at the drop of a hat, but he also got a chance to live out his dream free of worry.  
>"Thank you Master Elzan. I will happily take the offer."<br>"Now wait a minute...!" One of the other masters interjected.  
>"Let it go Kenobi. It would seem that Master Elzan has made up his mind, and I don't think we should go against that." Another master responded. Kenobi looked like he wanted to protest more, but he then just sat down very annoyed. Thomas couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was going to be a Jedi.<br>"Your master, I will be. Learn the ways of the force, you will, my Padawan."

Thomas was sitting by the creek looking down at the water again like he did the other day. He was extremely happy. His mother was back home packing her things for her move to Coruscant, and said she didn't need his help moving anything so he thought he would spend his last few minutes on Earth at probably the only beautiful thing this world had to offer him as far as nature was concerned. But while it was indeed beautiful, he couldn't help but fiddle with his hair, with his new Padawan hair knot dangling by his head.  
>"Dude, you became a Padawan just like that?!" Thomas turned and saw Michal standing right above him.<br>"Not just a Padawan, but the Padawan of Master Elzan."  
>"Get out!"<br>"Yep."  
>"Dude, congrats. You earned it. Really."<br>"Yeah, but now you've got to live on this dirt world for another couple years."  
>"Dude, you deserve this, and you know as well as I do that you mother needs this move."<br>"It's not just you I don't want to leave."  
>"Dude, I'll be fine. Just go live your dream. And again, your mom needs this. So don't let friends override family." Thomas gave him a hug, then made his way back to his house to help his mom get to the shuttle.<p>

As they made their way to the personal shuttle that the Jedi Council sent to pick them up, Thomas looked out at the gray skies, realizing that this was most likely the last time he would ever see this planet of his. He wouldn't miss much of the planet itself, but he would miss his friends, some of the places where he had happier memories, and even the creek that had been so fascinating to him for so long. Then again, he would be getting away from the place that took his father away and left him to die at the hands of pollution and criminals.  
>"Any regrets Thomas?" his mom asked as they got on the shuttle.<br>"I'm more concerned about you. You've lived here longer than I have, and never gone off-world. You sure about this?" His mom smiled a little bit with tears in her eyes.  
>"This is tough, but a golden ticket just dropped into my lap. I'm not giving that up." Thomas smiled at the reference to a very old book that she liked to read for a long time. She always loved 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' because she always believed that her family could possibly be as lucky as Charlie was in the story. Maybe it was a miracle. A chance to start new and do something good for the galaxy free of worry about family. As the shuttle lifted off through the atmosphere through the smog cloud barrier, then to the stars, Thomas had no regrets, and knew that one day, he would return, and maybe make it a better place.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Padawan

Thomas set his belongings down in his new room. He didn't have the best of views, considering that it overlooked the factory parts of the planet, but there was only one part about the room that Thomas cared about. The skylight. From there, he could see a clear blue sky. Something that was extremely rare back on Earth. Sometimes when he went to Courasant, he would do nothing but stare at the clean, beautiful sky. He was lost in his thoughts that he was actually startled when there was a knock on his door.  
>"Enter I may, yes?" It was Elzan.<br>"Of course master. Let me get the door for you." Thomas made a motion with his hand and opened the door using the force. Master Elzan walked in with his cane at a slow pace.  
>"At home, you feel. No regrets, you seem to have."<br>"I don't have any regrets master. My mother is happy, and my friends support me fully. Also, I feel like I belong here. Striving for what is right. Helping the Galaxy."  
>"Young and full of hope you are, yet naive, you also are."<br>"Excuse me master?"  
>"Protect the Galaxy, the Council does, yes, but at peace, the Galaxy has been for a millennium. Lazy, the Council has become. Turn their backs to many systems, they do. Puppets of the Republic, they almost have become."<br>"Are...forgive the question master...are you one of those people. Like, the one's who are puppets of the Republic?"

"Strong, the Republic's influence is over the Council. But not that strong. Strive to break away from the Republic, few Jedi do. One of those Jedis, I am."  
>"But why would the Republic want to suppress the Council master?"<br>"Answer your question, I will. Afraid the Republic is. Afraid that repeat, history will. Years past, caused by the Jedi wars were due to the involvement of the Sith Lords. At peace we have been, but a few scrapes, not without."  
>"Yes, I read about it in the papers master. A group of Sith attacked a group of businessmen over in the market district."<br>"Sith they were, yes, but Lords, they were not."  
>"What? Are there other Sith other than Sith Lords?"<br>"Yes, but wanted by the Republic they are. No wrong have they committed, but rather, fear them the Republic do. Sith Knights they are called."  
>"What sets them apart from Sith Lords master?" Elzan was about to respond when something went off in the pocket of his cloak.<br>"Request my presence, the Chancellor has. Continue this discussion later, we will. Meet me in my quarters tonight you will. Yes?"  
>"Of course master. I'll be there."<br>"Very good. Yes. Very good. And while I am away, train your fighting skills with Master Kenobi you will. Progress, I expect, my young Padawan." Thomas smiled as Elzan made his way out of his room.  
>"I will my master."<p>

Thomas made his way past the many different sparring rooms as he saw the many different Jedi Masters and their Padawans training in different lightsaber combat techniques. Every Padawan is trained in every form of saber combat from dual-wield style to two bladed weapons. This is usually done to help Jedi find the advantage against an opponent depending on their style of combat. If an opponent is using dual-wield, then a style that relies solely on speed and keeping the opponent off-balance would be the key. The Jedi Academy didn't really enforce techniques such as this in order to get a fair evaluation of all the different younglings wishing to make it into the University. Thomas found Master Novi Wan Kenobi, waiting impatiently with his arms folded.  
>"Padawan, you are late for practice."<br>"Late? I was supposed to arrive five minutes _later_ from now."  
>"Stupid Earth scum...just get into the training room with me." Master Kenobi opened the door into the room. It was shaped similar to a boxing ring on Earth, but with force fields rather than ropes to keep combatants in. As they made their way into the ring, a droid dropped from the celling with a large assortment of training lightsabers to choose from. Master Kenobi grabbed a single-bladed two handed weapon, then made his way to his corner.<br>"So Earth boy, choose your weapon, your fight style, and try to defeat me. I will be going easy on you, but I don't think even then that will be fair enough." Master Kenobi said as he ignited his lightsaber. Thomas was a bit nervous. He wasn't going to just have some kind of crash course to lightsaber training, he was going to go all-out with a Jedi Master right from the get-go. Not know which style he wanted to work with, he decided to just go with what the style the Academy taught him with. He grabbed a green lightsaber with the same qualities as Master Kenobi's. As he ignited his own lightsaber, the droid retreated back to the celling and Master Kenobi charged right at Thomas. Reacting quickly, Thomas used a controlled force push to knock the master off balance. He then rushed towards him, and as Kenobi got his bearings back, he managed to block a vertical slice towards his head.  
>"Not bad...for a worm." Kenobi said as he used a skillful move with his lightsaber to push Thomas back. They began sparring for several minutes, each fighter using their skill with a lightsaber and the force to try and gain the upper hand. It was a deadlock for nearly seven minutes when finally, Kenobi disarmed Thomas and pinned him to the ground.<br>"Victory is mine, fool. If you can be defeated so easily, then you shouldn't be a Jedi. Earth scum should stay on that rotting planet where they belong! You don't have what it takes to be a Jedi Knight of the Council!"  
>"Have the skill, not yet he has." Thomas looked up to see Elzan standing right outside the arena. He also noticed that several Padawans and Masters were looking at them with stunned looks on their faces.<br>"But talent, he does. Fought against you for seven minutes he did Kenobi. Against your full strength, he did not fight. But impressive, his performance still is." Elzan used the force to help Thomas back to his feet while Master Kenobi was completely stunned.  
>"What...? But...how...me... fighting that long against a padawan from EARTH?!"<br>"What do you have against Earth anyway Master Kenobi?" Thomas asked.  
>"The planet is a trashball, and with it, all the people on it! They don't deserve to be Jedi. They don't even deserve to be a part of the Republic!" Master Kenobi then stormed off out of the Sparring Hall, leaving everybody else to congragulate Thomas for his performance.<br>"He seems like a nice guy." Thomas remarked.  
>"Anger he feels for the planet you call home. The reason for his hate, I know not. Fine it will be though. A good Jedi he is, but racial problems, does he have." Thomas and Elzan began walking out of the Sparring Hall back to Elzan's quarters.<br>"Shouldn't we be concerned at all master?"  
>"Concerned? Why be concerned? Concern leads to mistrust. Mistrust leads to disorder."<br>"I just figured, if he is full of rage, doesn't that mean he could be in danger of turning to the Dark Side of the Force?"  
>"Have its dark and powerful sides, the Force does, but no definitive difference there is between Light and Dark when using the Force. All that matters, the heart does. Strong Jedi consumed by anger can use darker techniques he can, yes, but power like that, used by the Sith Knights they are. Come. Come. Explain to you I will in my chambers."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Sith Kinghts

Master Elzan led Thomas back to his quarters. As they entered the room, he touched a panel by his door, pressed a few buttons, and two food plates appeared. One was a bowl of gross-looking swamp food, the other was a pizza.  
>"Customary, it is for someone of your age to eat this, yes?" Thomas smiled a little bit.<br>"Yeah. Earth teenagers eat swamp grub all the time." Elzan and Thomas laughed at the bad joke, then sat themselves down.  
>"All right then master, you were saying earlier? About the Sith Knights?"<br>"Yes. Yes. Tell you I will. Patience, you must have. Take a few bites of soup I will, then truth, shall I reveal." After about ten minutes of Thomas munching on his pizza and Elzan slowly taking sips and bites of his soup, he began.

"Begin it did, after the destruction of the second Death Star. A group of underground Jedi re-surfaced from hiding, and returned the Jedi Order to the Galaxy. However, revealed they did of a group of those who abandoned the Jedi Order, and started their own order they did. Sith Knights, they called themselves. Believe in doing the right thing they did, however, way of getting it done rose concern. Not through peace and passive actions would peace be gained, but through violence it would be accomplished. Care about the values of the Council, they did. The way it was accomplished, they did not. Like this originally, Lord Sideous was. Believed that his peace would be best for the galaxy, he did. However, went about it the wrong way he did. Began trying to gain more power he did. Destroyed all the Jedi out of fear that they would destroy him he did. Revoked all personal rights and liberties. Enforced a new order he did. An order of fear and control. Strong was his fear. So strong he killed his own apprentice as a message to the young Skywalker. However, survive the experience Lord Vader did. Not to young Skywalker's knowledge this happened. Found the Sith Knights Lord Vader did. Strive for peace, they did, clashed with the Jedi as well sometimes. But when peace returned to the Galaxy, dormant the Sith Knights became. Realized, their dream was. Take a step back, they decided. Help preserve order in the outer rim territories they have recently. Allies, to the Jedi Order, yet enemies to the Repiblic they are."  
>"Enemies? Why master?"<br>"Fear them, the new chancellor does. Believes end the millennium of peace, they will. Tried he has to shut them down. Protected them, the council has. However, close the chancellor has become to finding the truth. And there is also a fear growing amongst the Jedi and the Sith Knights."  
>"A fear of what master?"<br>"A fear that rising again, the Sith Lords are. That growing, something is somewhere in the galaxy. Something dark..."  
>"Master, I don't think we have too much to worry about. If the Sith Lords do rise again, the Council would be ready for them. And the Sith Knights would likely be willing to help us out against them."<br>"More to the fear there is young one. Betrayed, the Sith Knights think they are. By one of their own who knows their secrets. Wipe them out, he or she could with one swift stroke. Cautious, we must be. A danger to us all, this traitor would be. And already in danger they are from the persecution of the Republic." Thomas sat on the edge of his table in a bit of a daze. Sith Kinghts? Sith Lords? Corrupt government? It seemed like the galaxy was a lot more dangerous than even Earth was.  
>"Unrest, I sense in you. Worry, you should not. Come out, the truth will. And with the council's help, recognized the Sith Knights will be. For now, focus on your training we will."<p>

"Are you sure master? You seem to have your hands tied at the moment."  
>"If tied, my hands are, then use my mind to do things, I will. Come. Come. Much to complete, we must. Start you with forms of combat I will. Then meditate in the gardens we shall. Much to be done, there is, but faith in you, I have. Pass the trials with ease you will, when arrives, the time does." Elzan made his way out of his room. Thomas smiled, and followed in suit.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: 15 Years Later

"Thomas! You son of a gun! How long has it been?!" Michal rushed over and embraced his friend in a bear hug.  
>"Well my back thinks it hasn't been long enough." Thomas said without much breath beneath his friends crushing hug.<br>"Oops. Sorry man." Michal said as he released his hold on his friend.  
>"Geez, and here I thought university life would soften you up."<br>"Are you kidding?! Training in the force, training in lightsaber combat, living a carefree life on campus, what's not to like?!"  
>"Well for starters the dorm rooms stink."<br>"Oh..." Michal said in a girly voice, "are you Ms. Prim and Proper now? Why don't you start telling me to wash my robe and clean my bed while your at it?"  
>"Because if your master ends up being a woman, then she just might telling you to do all that stuff."<br>"Oh please. It's not like I have to obey EVERYTHING my master tells me."  
>"Actually, you usually do." Michal's smile drooped a little bit after hearing this.<br>"Maybe I won't try to graduate early after all." They both laughed, and sat themselves down in one of the dorms reserved for Friday night movies and video games. They started playing on a really old console for a few hours.  
>"So how are classes here?"<br>"Fine. Not that interesting. Basically the same things they threw in our faces during High School. The Jedi training parts are worth it though. We are trained in just about all forms of combat, and are shown ways to use the force in ways we never thought we could use before."  
>"You mean using the force to button mash in this particular game like you are doing right now?"<br>"Oh come on! How did you figure me out?!"  
>"Simple. You use the force like a child bashes a drum. I on the other hand..." A giant PLAYER 2 WINS message popped up on the screen and Michal tossed his controller on the floor.<br>"Dude, I should be ticked about how you cheated to beat me, but how the heck did you hide the fact that you WERE cheating from me?!"  
>"Experience, and a strong master. Boom. Done."<br>"Oho, a challenge, is it? How about we take this outside?"  
>"Sure, but I don't think we should risk hurting each other. Give me a second." Thomas tapped a few buttons on his wrist watch and a droid with training lightsabers appeared right outside the window.<br>"Choose your weapons wisely my friend. I have found my preferred style of combat. Time for you to choose yours." Thomas said as he grabbed two single-handed weapons and jumped out the window. Michal grabbed a double-bladed lightsaber and followed in suit. The droid activated a safety force field to make sure that nobody jumped in and interrupted them.  
>"Oh come on Thomas. Where's the fun if there aren't people in the way?"<br>"Do you realize what my master would do to me if I didn't play by the rules?!"  
>"Dude, you've been working with for the last year and a half. I think that he might be a bit more relaxed about this situation."<br>"Whatever dude. Lets fight." The two of them ignited their blades, and began. The fight only lasted about 30 seconds. Thomas used his lightsabers to disarm his opponent and pin him down.  
>"Luck, luck, luck. All luck." Michal kept saying.<br>"Dude, I'm a Jedi Padawan. You don't even have your University degree yet. You aren't going to catch up to me any time soon." Thomas said as he deactivated his lightsabers and returned them to the droid. Michal got up and returned his blade as well.  
>"Say Thomas, why go with a dual-wield style anyways? I figured that you would have wanted to go with a two-handed blade rather than dual-wield. You used that style while we were growing up. Also, I figured that your style of using the force would call for that."<p>

"According to my master, it's because of the way I use the force that he recommended dual wield style. And personally, I like it a lot. Don't know how I survived without it."  
>"Eh, whatever. I'm still practicing different styles. What say we forget training and go grab some lunch?"<p>

"Fine with me" Thomas sent the training droid on his way and they made their way to the University cafeteria. They grabbed a few trays of food and sat themselves down with a group of Michal's friends. They chatted up sports, women, speeders, and all that good stuff while Thomas sat there observing everything. Ever since he had been named a Padawan about a year and a half ago, he had been having the time of his life. Not doing anything crazy or fancy like University students, but he was helping people and learning about the world around him in a way he had never seen it before. Through just doing every day odd jobs to help people around him, he felt accomplished. Like he had found his calling in life. He just wanted to do good for the world no matter what people said or thought. And he was happy. He didn't need all the craziness of University students trying to squeeze out as much of their youth as they had left before growing up. He just needed something in life to make him feel like he made a difference. All of his superiors were saying that he would possibly become one of the greatest Jedi Knights of all time, all except for Master Kenobi. But he didn't dwell on that. Nor did he dwell on whatever positive words were coming from everybody else. To him, all that mattered was that he was the best person he could be no matter what happened to him. As his friends were talking, he noticed somebody familiar walking towards a table with a guy he had never met before.

"Rose Insion! Is that you?!"  
>"Thomas?! It has been a while!" They walked over to each other and chatted each other up for a bit, catching up on life.<br>"So, looks like your new relationship is flourishing. You two have been dating for what, about eight months now? Looks like you two are happy."  
>"Yeah, we are happy. I mean, after what happened almost two years ago, I never thought I would love again and my life was over, blah blah blah. I mean, I'm happy and this relationship is going really well."<br>"Well good for you! Glad to see things are going well." Thomas noticed that his friends were calling him back to the table and they said their goodbyes.  
>"Well, duty calls. Guess I'll see you around?"<br>"Maybe even sooner than you think. My professors are telling me that I could graduate early and join the Padawan class in about a year or two."  
>"Well good for you! Maybe I could teach you how to be a Jedi when you join the council."<br>"Oh yeah, because a padawan can TOTALLY become a Jedi Knight in a time of only four to five years."  
>"Hey, I can dream, can't I?" They laughed and went on their ways. Thomas sat himself back down and watched his friend just enjoying himself. Thomas looked back over his shoulder and noticed Rose kissing her boyfriend. He smiled, then turned his attention back to the guys and enjoyed the rest of his day.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Something Amiss

Thomas was sitting at the local diner on Courascant. He was having a large pizza, a food that had become trendy across the galaxy during the last year. Even though it was a food on Earth for the last 300 years or so. As he was eating his last slice, he noticed a skirmish going on by the counter. A robed figure was hassling the serving droid and the owner had come out to try and stop anything from happening. It started out as a verbal argument, then things got dangerous when the robed figure shot force lightning out of his hand. Thomas jumped straight up out of his seat and activated one of his lightsabers right next to the figures neck.  
>"Sir, I am positive that there can be some sort of peaceful solution to this problem."<br>"Your peace, Jedi?" The figure turned and used a force push on Thomas and knocked him back against the wall. Thomas regained enough focus to notice the strange figure run out the side door. He chased after him, having to shove a few people out of the way using the force to do so, then made his way to the streets. He chased the strange figure through many different crowds and shopping areas. When he finally caught up to him, the figure whirled around and ignited a lightsaber. Thomas just barely managed to use a force-jump to dodge the attack, then grabbed his two lightsabers from his hilt. His opponent used a curved lightsaber hilt, but held his blade backwards so that the beam was behind his back. The blade was colored red. A lightsaber color that Thomas had never seen before. He lunged forward, but the figure jumped out of the way and over the edge of the guardrail that separated the ship traffic from normal walking traffic. Thomas quickly jumped over the edge in pursuit, and landed right on top of a passing ship. He managed to work his way through the maze of fast moving cars using the force to sense the vehicles and timing his jumps with relative ease. He caught up to his opponent once again and didn't wait until his opponent lashed out at him. The two of them went back and forth with their lightsabers from vehicle to vehicle. Thomas seemed to have the upper hand, until the strange figure landed on top of a ship, then vanished inside a porthole. As Thomas landed on top of the same ship, it did a barrel roll and shook him off. Thomas kicked himself as he fell onto a slow moving delivery ship for falling for an obvious trap. And he kicked himself even more when he realized he forgot to make a mental note of what the vehicle's license plate number was or what the vehicle make was.

"A red lightsaber you say, Padawan Overson?"  
>"Yes Chancellor. The figure wielded a red lightsaber and wore a hood. He jumped onto a ship that was about five yards wide and 10 yards long. Sir, I think that we should investigate this more deeply."<br>"Agree with my apprentice I do, Chancellor Sempti." Thomas and Elzan were in the office of the Supreme Chancellor under orders from the Jedi Council. They believed that something like this should be alerted to the state.  
>"We will take no action Master Elzan." The Chancellor said. "That is exactly what the Sith Knights would want us to do."<br>"The Sith Knights? Not to be rude you honor, but I don't think they are the type of people to lash out in public."  
>"That's just what they want you to think!" The Chancellor snapped. "If they really wish for peace, then they should stop hiding in the shadows, avoiding the law. They just think they are so powerful, but they won't succeed. I will ignore them for the time being. But if they act again, I will issue an arrest warrant for any known member of the Sith Knights!"<br>"But sir...!"  
>"Enough, my Padawan. Take our leave, we shall." Thomas was about to protest, but Elzan gave him a look telling him to let it go.<br>"Yes Master."  
>"Thank you we do, for your time Chancellor Sempti."<br>"Yes, yes. Thank you Master Elzan."

"Master, why did you just shrug off this issue and let the Chancellor have his way?! This needs to be investigated immediately!"  
>"Right you are, my Padawan. But have power over the Jedi Council, the Chancellor does. Patient, we must be. Let the Sith Knights handle the investigation, we will." Thomas had a look of confusion on his face.<br>"Master, wouldn't doing something like that give the Chancellor the reason he is looking for to issue an arrest warrant? And besides, if the Sith Knights are afraid that they have been infiltrated by Sith Lords, don't you think that knowing the search is going on, and that they would lay low and find ways to get the Sith Knights in trouble in the Chancellors eyes?" Elzan pondered this for a few minutes, then made his way over to the Jedi Archives. Thomas followed him, but at the doors, Elzan said,  
>"Wait for me in my room, you will. Research something I must."<br>"Of course Master." Thomas said. He turned to go to Elzan's room, but he saw Master Kenobi standing right behind him, with a look that seemed very annoyed.  
>"Something I can help you with Master?" Thomas asked.<br>"The Council wishes to see you for some reason. Follow me." Thomas followed, and was led into the Council meeting room. He stood in the center and several masters entered the room. One of those Jedi's was Master Yenzin. He started off the meeting by sounding off the other Masters. As soon as that was complete he said,  
>"Padawan Overson, you have been brought here today because we believe that you are ready for the final test to become a Jedi Knight. Possibly even a Jedi Master one day." Thomas was shocked. But also slightly confused.<br>"Master...I am honored. But if I am not mistaken, isn't the Master the one who declares a Padawan ready for the final test?"  
>"Yeah, he's right! After all, he shouldn't deserve to be a Jedi Knight!" Master Kenobi shouted out.<br>"Master Kenobi, we understand your vendetta against Earth, but we here on the Council still think that your ideals are racist and outdated. Just please stay out of this decision." Master Kenobi sank deeper into his chair, slightly annoyed. Master Yenzin stood up to say something when the door opened.  
>"Requested you for the test, I did Padawan." Thomas turned around and found Master Elzan standing right behind him.<br>"Master, are you sure about this?"  
>"Rising again, the Sith Lords are I fear. All the help we can get, we need. This way, grow stronger in the force you will, and train Padawans of your own, you will. Alongside that, more allies into the Jedi Order, we will gain." Thomas was a bit surprised, but it did make sense to him a little bit.<br>"Strength in numbers, correct Master?"  
>"Correct you are, my young Padawan. Now, prepare for the test you must." Thomas was excused from the Council room to prepare for the test the next day. As he sat in his room, he looked out the window. It was a clear and beautiful day, with blue skies and fluffy white clouds as far as the eye could see. He felt at peace here. He didn't care about the test. He lost himself in his thoughts about the beauty of the sky and that it seemed impossible for something like this to last this long without turning gray from pollution. Thomas then thought of how his dream to be a Jedi seemed like it was going to be short lived. How he nearly flunked out of school at a young age, and how he even turned down a job offer from the Jedi Council itself. Now, it seemed like there was nothing that could stop him. He sat down on his bed with a big smile, and called up Michal to tell him the news.<p>

"Dude! That is awesome! Congrats man!" Michal yelled over the phone.  
>"Don't congratulate me yet man. I still have to pass the test first."<br>"Oh come on man. Don't tell me that some jerk by the name of, oh, I don't know, Jackson is saying that you will lose again." They both started cracking up. They talked a bit about life and what was going on since they had seen each other (apart from todays news of course), and then said their goodbyes. Thomas used the force to put the phone away when he sensed a presence at his door.  
>"Come in Master Elzan. Please." The door slid open and Elzan walked in and sat himself down on the guest chair.<br>"Like brothers, you and your friend seem to be."  
>"We both grew up together Master. We had each others backs the whole way through our life."<br>"Important that is to a friendship that is. Perhaps one day, become your student he will."  
>"My student?! Not to question anything Master, but isn't it considered a risk for a Jedi Master to take in somebody they already know very well as a Padawan?"<br>"True that is, but I believe that if trust, the Master and the Padawan have from the beginning, more effective and beneficial the training is. Time will tell what lies ahead for the council, but for now, wait and prepare we will. The Sith Lords will come to us. In their nature, it is. Patience, we must have."  
>"Of course Master." Thomas said. Elzan took his leave, and Thomas stared out the window again for a long time, until he realized it, he was fast asleep.<p>

"Your agent nearly blew everything to the Jedi Council today! It was almost alerted to the state! What was that fool doing fighting a Jedi in public?!"  
>"Calm down. As far as the Jedi and the state know, it was a rouge Sith Knight. We don't have to worry. Our numbers are growing, and with our parasite inside the Sith Knights, we will gain more and more followers in time for the day of reckoning. I trust that you have prepared the scapegoat?"<br>"Yes you fool yes. Just keep your end of the bargain."  
>"But of course. The outer rim territories will be taken over and ruled us and we don't receive any resistance from the Jedi or the Republic."<br>"I'm beginning to think that you won't stop there."  
>"Maybe, maybe not. But do you really want to start a war now? After generations of peace?!"<br>"...no..."


	8. Chapter 8: Lurking Shadows

Thomas sat himself down in the meeting room. It was an empty room with a chair in the center and no windows. He had completed the last test, and was waiting for his results. He was sure he passed, but he didn't know what rank he would receive. Each Jedi when they become a knight are assigned a specific lightsaber color depending on their combat skills, their skills with the force, and their skill with things like espionage. Thomas figured that he didn't do that well with espionage as he did the other two fields. He figured he might be given a blue lightsaber due to his proficiency with a lightsaber and combat, but he always thought that having a green lightsaber would be cool. But green lightsabers went to Jedi who used the force more than lightsaber combat. And since he had been very invested in lightsaber combat rather than force training, he figured he would get a blue lightsaber. The door opened and the review committee entered the room. One of them had a case in his hand. Thomas immediately guessed what it was, but stayed in his seat.  
>"Thomas Overson, by the judgment of the council, and by the will of the force, you have been named a Jedi Knight of the Republic." They opened the case and revealed two lightsaber hilts. Thomas had put in a request for his desired style of combat. He picked them up and ignited them. They were both green. Thomas was very surprised.<br>"You are indeed very skilled using a lightsaber, but when you took the force training test, you shattered just about every record held previous. Therefore, your lightsaber is the color of a Jedi Guardian. Congratulations, Jedi Knight Overson." Thomas was surprised. Not shocked, he figured he would pass the test, but it was great that he was one of the stronger force users in the Jedi Order. He was making his way back to his room, when he decided to take a detour and train in the real lightsaber training area. There were a few select training chambers off limits to Padawans so that they could focus on what their masters wanted them to learn. Now, he had a chance to brush up on areas he struggled with as well as learn some new tricks of his own. Since he was using his real lightsabers for the training, he was forced to fight a droid with specific lightsaber training settings. It was programed to know all studied forms of lightsaber combat to help teach the Jedi about the weaknesses of the opponents technique and their own technique. Thomas decided to go up against a setting that he was weakest against. A dual-wield double-bladed style on the hardest level. He practiced against this droid for a few minutes, winning a few duels but losing most of them. As he stepped out of the training room, one of the messenger droids was waiting for him.  
>"Greetings, Jedi Overson. I bring a message for you from the High Council." The droid spat out a holo-disc which was about as big as the palm of his hand. He turned it on and Master Mike appeared into existence.<br>"Thomas. First of all, let me say congratulations for officially becoming a Jedi Knight today. And second, let me be the first to give you your first mission! This assignment will be in the outer-rim territories, and we are preparing your new Jedi Fighter for this specific mission. Please report to docking bay 13 for your ship, and mission details." The disc deactivated, and Thomas returned it to the droid. The droid flew off in search of it's next objective, while Thomas quickly ran to Docking bay 13.

"Thomas. Glad to see you made it so quickly." Thomas was gasping for breath and managed to finally say,  
>"Of...course...Master Mi….Mike."<br>"Catch your breath young one. You aren't leaving just yet. Your ship is still being prepared, so you will have time to get any belongings you need for your trip. Mainly a disguise, and some money for the specific planet you are going to."  
>"Please tell me I'm not going to Tatooine." Master Mike laughed, then shook his head.<br>"No, you will be going to the planet Estanoki. A plains type of planet that has been seeing a lot of Sith Knights lately. The Chancellor wished them exterminated, since he thinks that they are a threat, but the Council thinks that bringing them back here and protecting them would be the best course of action until the Chancellor is removed from office."  
>"So, you want me to bring them back in a small tiny little fighter ship?"<br>"Goodness, no. We have already planned for that. Your job is to go to Estanoki, get in contact with these Sith Knights, then signal the Council and we will come pick them up and bring them back here. We figure you will be there for about a week, so take what you need. Leave your robe behind, we don't want you attracting any unwanted attention."  
>"All right. I know just the outfit."<p>

"Thomas stepped out of his ship wearing a faded Batman t-shirt and some baggy pants. His research showed that Estanoki was mainly populated by humans from Earth who were rich enough to not live on Earth but poor enough to be stuck in the outer-rim territories. As he made his way into the city, he made sure that his lightsabers cloaking mechanism was activated and that he knew where he was going. The Jedi Council had set him up with a room at a nearby hotel where he could get done what he needed to. As he approached the hotel, he noticed a giant protest going on just outside the Couruscant Embassy. It was filled with people carrying signs that said things like,  
>"SITH KNIGHTS PROTECT US! CHANCELLOR SEMPTI PROTECTS THE 1%!" And things like,<br>"WE NEED PROTECTION, NOT ANOTHER STUPID HATE SPEECH!" Thomas began to realize how much the outer rim territories resented the lack of attention to their planets. The local law enforcement wasn't stopping the protest, they were taking part in it. He was about to enter his hotel when a figure in a black robe jumped down from the roof of one of the buildings. He landed among the crowd and they parted. When he had enough space, the figure ignited a red lightsaber. Thomas panicked for a second and grabbed the hilts of his own lightsabers, but stopped when he realized that the crowd was actually cheering for this person. He then realized that this person was one of the Sith Knights that he was looking for. He was going to approach him, but he realized that if he did right then, the mob might lash out at him. So he quickly ran into the hotel while the Sith Kinght was speaking, dropped his stuff of then ran onto the roof. He got there as the Sith Knight was still talking. He was able to hear every word.  
>"The Republic has blamed us for every little thing! The Republic thinks we are nothing more than common criminals! But we aren't! We protect those who the Republic ignores! We stand strong against real criminals across the outer-rim territories! We are the Sith Knights! And we stand for the outer-rim territories! It is time we took a stand! ARE YOU WITH ME?!" There was a loud cheer from the crowd, and they began to march on the embassy. Thomas couldn't believe what he was seeing. A Sith Knight betraying the Republic? He was about to jump down and face the enemy when three more robed figures jumped down from a nearby roof and all ignited red lightsabers.<br>"Sith Knight Tevrez! You are out of place of the rules of the Sith Knight Order. You are to disperse these people and hand in your lightsaber immediately."  
>"Look around you fools. These people don't want the republic. They want us, the Sith, to lead them. Not some corrupt Chancellor or elected official. They want us. They want out power. They want us to lead them. This is our time."<br>"Listen to you. Acting like a fool. We don't strive for control, we strive for peace. Put down your weapon. Prove you are still loyal to our code." There was a bit of a silence amongst the crowd, then out of the crowd came two more hooded figures, each with their own red lightsabers.  
>"People of Estanoki! It is time for your to voice your opinions. These three here want peace, hope, and want to uphold the laws of the Republic. While we offer you a more secure society, one led by the Sith. What say you?!" The crowd talked amongst themselves for a few moments, when one person walked over to Tevrez. Then another, then several more, and then the whole crowd was on the side of Tevrez."<br>"Please people of Estanoki!" The Sith Knight yelled. "We are the good guys here! We are the ones that have been protecting you! These people are not Sith Knights, but rather Sith Lords! Please, do the right thing."  
>"We are doing the right thing!" Someone yelled in the crowd. "Destroying the system that let us suffer and rot!" The crowd screamed in agreement with him. The Sith Lords all smirked and were about to charge the Sith Knights, when Thomas jumped down from his perch, landed right in between the two sides, and launched a tremendous force-push to knock the crowds back and knock the Sith Lords off guard. He drew his two lightsabers and rushed towards one of the Sith Lords he had knocked completely over, and stabbed him quickly. He turned to face his other opponents but then he saw the Sith Knights had joined the frey and had begun battling the Sith Lords. Thomas joined the fray with one of the Sith Knights that was going one-on-one with Tevrez. They clashed, and seemed to have the upper hand when the other Sith Knights killed the other Sith Lord and greatly outnumbered Tevrez. Thomas was about to strike the final blow when another Sith Lord came out of nowhere and fought off one of the Sith Knights. Then another Sith Lord showed up, then two more. Thomas made short work of the one he was battling, then took on Tevrez once again.<br>"So, it would seem that the Jedi Council was right about there being a parasite within the Sith Knights. Well now is the time for us to exterminate that parasite." Their lightsabers clashed back and forth leading them to battle on top of landspeeders parked in the street, while crashing into stores from time to time leading up to the roof of a grocery store. At that moment, a great noise boomed out of the sky. Thomas looked up and saw several ships dropping through the planet's atmosphere and attacking the embassy. People were jumping out of bombing doors and attacking the few Republic troopers that were on hand, and then several Sith Lords appeared and began attacking the Sith Knights.  
>"You see Jedi? You have already lost. This world is ours, as is all the outer-rim territories. Even now, the ships of the Sith Empire return once again to take what is ours, and begin to bring order to the galaxy. The Sith Lords have returned. The Sith Knights are dead." Tevrez started laughing when a red lightsaber stabbed him from behind revealing a Sith Knight standing right behind him.<br>"Jedi. I trust you have a fast ship?"  
>"I only have one. And it's a one-man fighter."<br>"Good. We have ships of our own. And we could always steal a few. You need to escape and tell the Jedi what you have seen here today. Tell them the Sith Lords have risen again, and that the remaining Sith Knights loyal to the Republic will soon arrive on Courascant." Thomas nodded, and quickly made his way to the outskirts of the city to where his ship was. He had to sneak past a few patrols of Sith Troopers and hop into his ship. As he got out of the planets atmosphere, he saw a whole multitude of ships attacking the planet. He had to do some trick flying to get past all the guns of the enemy star destroyers. A few tie fighters got on his tail, but he had already jumped into hyperspace before they could blast him into space dust. As the auto-pilot took over, he let out a big gasp, then realized that he should contact the Jedi Council. He grabbed his radio receiver, then brodcasted a message.  
>"Thomas Overson, Jedi Knight, reporting on mission to Estanoki. Sith Lords have returned. I repeat, the Sith Lords have returned."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Plans of War

Thomas landed his ship in the docking bay and several Jedi and security troopers appeared and began escorting him to the Jedi High Council room. Once he got into the room, the windows closed and a sensor droid swept the room for possible hidden microphones. Thomas sat himself down as several other Jedi entered the room and were scanned. As they all sat down, Thomas told them everything that happened on Estanoki. They all pondered this with great concern.  
>"We should let the chancellor know about this. He will prepare the state troopers and we will prepare the troopers here in the Jedi Council. Then we will take back the outer rim territories." one of the masters said.<br>"Fool. The chancellor will not help us. He tried to hide the existence of the Sith Lords from the state, and told us to stand down. It is more than likely he is working with them." Another said.  
>"Impossible." Master Kenobi said. "The Chancellor would never give up the outer rim territories to a small band of Sith Lords."<br>"Unfortunately, they are not as small as they used to be." Said Thomas. "As I mentioned before, they have a huge army and a lot of them are Sith Lords. And I also saw they had troopers of their own. This isn't just some small scale riot. This is an all out war. An attack on the Republic itself." The room fell silent. Then master Elzan spoke up.  
>"Help us, the chancellor will not. Act smart we must. Raise awareness about this to the people we must. Stand by us they will, and no choice, will the chancellor have. Help, we will receive."<br>"But master, if the chancellor has been working with the Sith Lords, won't that mean that the state might be in on this plot as well, leaving us to be the scapegoats for what happened. Or he might even blame the Sith Knights for this plot. I mean, I know the public respects us, but they don't turn to us for important information across the galaxy. They turn to the news issued by the state. They will either say nothing has happened, some disease has broken out, or blame somebody else for this whole mess. We can't beat the state in this case scenario. I think that we should take in the Sith Knight refugees and fight back against the Sith Lords behind the backs of the state."  
>"Don't jump to conclusions as if you belong here earthman!" Master Kenobi yelled. "You are only on this council because you saw what transpired on Estanoki! Personally, I think that the council would be willing to kick you out of the Jedi Order if not for this event!"<br>"Master Kenobi! You are out of line! Sit down or you will be excused from the chamber!" yelled one of the masters. Master Kenobi sat himself down, still fuming a bit. Thomas made sure not to look his way, and focused back on the meeting.  
>"The Sith Knight that saved my life said that all Sith Knights loyal to the Republic would be arriving on Courascant soon. So I think it would be wise for us to set up a diversion to keep the state off their scent until they get inside the Jedi Temple." The Jedi pondered this for a few seconds, then Master Fulson stood up and said,<br>"I agree with this plan. Anybody have any other ideas?" There was silence for half a minute, and nobody spoke up.  
>"Very well then. We shall prepare to smuggle the Sith Knights into the Jedi Temple." Everybody stood up and made their way out of the room. Orders were being given left and right. Troopers started tuning in to atmosphere traffic control, Jedi preparing living quarters, and padawans whispering. Thomas was given several orders as well, but then received an order from one of the masters. He was to try and sneak into the chancellor's office and place a spy bug. Thomas hopped into one of the Jedi's undercover speeders and made his way to the Senate office. He had to apply a special face camouflage program in order to get past the face scanners without being identified. As he entered the building, he launched a tiny scouting droid to hack into the systems cameras to make sure that nobody noticed him. They couldn't run the risk of having a droid place the bug because the droid detection devices in the chancellors office might go off. As Thomas made his way through the building, he got a notification from the droids charging station that it had accomplished its task. Thomas quickly made his way to where the chancellors office was, and was confronted by a few troopers by the door.<br>"Identification please sir."  
>"You don't need to see my identification."<br>"I don't need to see your identification."  
>"You haven't seen anybody here for the last hour."<br>"I haven't seen anybody for the last hour."  
>"The same goes for you to." Thomas said to the other trooper.<br>"The same goes for me to." Thomas opened the doors using the force and made his way into the chancellors office. As he looked around, he realized that not even the chancellor himself was there. This made his job all the easier. He looked around, and decided the safest place to put the bug was on the chancellors chair. He placed the bug, then sent a signal out to his speeder to park right outside one of the windows in the office. A little message flashed back and told him to be ready in about two minutes. Thomas paced back and forth. Even though it was a short time, it felt like forevor. Suddenly, he got a blip from the charging station of the droid in the security room. A holo-message appeared in front of Thomas saying,  
>"Chancellor identified. Moving towards your location. Estimated arrival time, thirty seconds."<br>"Anyone with him?"  
>"One tall hooded man. Unidentifiable." Thomas immediately thought this might be somebody working with the Sith Lords. He activated his cloaking device, sent a signal to the speeder to wait for his orders, and ducked into a shadowy corner close to the chancellor's desk. The door slid open, and Chancellor Sempti and his mysterious friend walked in.<br>"Sempti, I told you. You need to upgrade the helmets of your troopers. I just did a mind trick and they both fell for it. This gives the Jedi an advantage we cannot allow."  
>"An advantage? An advantage for what? I told you already, I will shut down the Jedi Council from action to make sure that you will not face any retaliation anywhere in the outer-rim territories. Your only business here is to give me the information I desire."<br>"Oh, I don't think so fool. You see, we faced resistance on Estanoki. From a Jedi." Sempti took a few steps back.  
>"What...? But, but, I made sure that there would be no such thing! I kept tabs on all registered ships of the Jedi! I kept a close eye on the logs! No Jedi has left the planet or gone to any of the outer-rim territories without my knowledge! I would have known about this!"<br>"Well you didn't. According to one of my Sith Lords, I lost one of my lieutenants to a Jedi Knight on the planet Estanoki. And another interesting thing I found out." He walked over to the computer on the chancellor's desk and pulled up a log.  
>"I notice that you gave a specific mission to the Jedi to exterminate Sith Knights on the planet Estanoki. Your orders were to send each and every Jedi somewhere other than the outer-rim territories. Rather convenient, don't you think? That on the day of the invasion, a Jedi is just perfectly placed on Estanoki."<br>"I...I didn't know how big your army was. So I figured I could figure it out with a low ranking Jedi investigating and then..."  
>"Enough excuses. You have broken our arrangement. And now, I will break mine."<br>"What are you saying?"  
>"Now that I have lost a soldier of war, it is only proper I avenge him. The Sith Lords will now begin the conquest of the galaxy."<br>"WHAT?! But...you can't...generations of peace...you would destroy it all?!"  
>"Fool. I never intended on keeping my end of the bargain in the first place. Now, I have a justified reason when my armies take over Courascant. But first, you will die." The Sith Lord drew his lightsaber and raised it over the chancellor's head. But then he quickly turned around and rushed right to where Thomas was hiding. He jumped out of the way and tried to stay in the shadows.<br>"No point in hiding Jedi. I know you are here. Face me, and die." Thomas grabbed his lightsaber hilts, but remained cloaked to gain the upper hand. He used different force techniques to throw him off, then when he felt he had the advantage, he activated his lightsabers and went in for the kill. But then the Sith Lord jumped right out of the way and parried the blow. He used a single-bladed two-handed blade, and was very skilled with it. The two of them clashed across the whole chamber, even slashing the chancellor's desk in half. As they were fighting, several troopers came in and prepared their blasters.  
>"Attention Darth Miyata! You are under arrest for the attack on the outer-rim territories and assault on the chancellor and a Jedi Knight." The Sith Lord laughed and used a force push to knock all the troopers off their feet. Thomas tried to take this chance to strike him down, but he parried with relative ease only using one hand. The two of them continued to go back and forth, but then as time went on, Thomas realized more and more that he was very outclassed. He decided to try and risk one last gamble with a frontal charge, but then one of the windows exploded and glass flew everywhere. Thomas looked outside and saw a small two-man fighter right outside the window. Darth Miyata jumped out and landed in one of the open cockpits, and the ship flew off. Thomas tapped a button on his wrist watch and jumped out the window. He fell about a story when he landed perfectly in his speeder. He activated the thrusters and began his pursuit. This time, he made sure to memorize the ship he was after, but after following them for a short time, they pulled straight upwards. Thomas realized they were heading for the atmosphere and to leave the planet. He put his speeder to maximum power in hopes of catching it, but when his air supply became weaker and weaker, he had to back down. Then he saw several state trooper ships pursing it, but Thomas realized it was already too late. The enemy was likely right on their doorstep in space preparing to attack. He quickly went back to the chancellor's office and found him talking to several troopers. When he saw Thomas step in through the window, he told the troopers to wait outside.<p>

"I won't resist you Jedi. It is all my fault. Darth Miyata came to me and threatened me and the Republic with a war of which hasn't been seen since the Galactic Civil Wars. He said that all he would take was the outer-rim territories and then he would leave the rest alone. I didn't trust him completely. That's why I sent a Jedi out to Estanoki to try and scout the scale of the army. I didn't know if he was planning on a small scale takeover or an all out invasion. Now I know I guess. Please master Jedi, allow me to make amends with one last executive command before stepping down as chancellor. To have control of the state troopers be given directly to the Jedi Order so that they may fight this upcoming war with all the help they can get." Chancellor Sempti rose, then handed himself over to the troopers right outside the door. As he walked off, Thomas was still trying to put all of the pieces together in his mind. And he was also wondering why the Sith Lords hadn't begun their invasion yet.

The ship approached a large convoy in orbit of a nearby planet. It made its landing procedure and put down the ramp. A trooper walked up to the bottom of the ramp and got down on one knee.  
>"Lord Miyata. Welcome back." He rose to his feet. "What are your orders?"<br>"For now, we wait. The seeds have been planted in the garden. All we have to do is wait for them to grow into full bloom. Then we will take Courascant, the state and the Jedi in one fell swoop. And when they fall, the rest of the galaxy will have little power to deny us what is rightfully mine."  
>"Yes my lord."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Flames of War

Thomas finished packing his things and made his way towards one of the newly re-issued Star Destroyers for fighting against the Sith Lords. It had been a few weeks since his battle with Darth Miyata, and everything had been hectic. To increase strength in numbers, exceptional students from the Jedi University were encouraged to graduate early, and clone troopers were being processed even faster than the third Clone Wars. State and Jedi troopers were needed in order to fight off the newest threat to the Galaxy. The Senate decided that in light of the events that had transpired with the Chancellor being corrupt, they would elect a new chancellor, but emergency powers would be granted to the Jedi Council. This way, the battle would be kept between the Jedi and the Sith Lords, and the state could focus on keeping order across the galaxy. The Sith Knights were given full pardons for false crimes and hailed as war heroes for their bravery against the attack on the outer-rim territories. They were all given their own quarters in the Jedi temple, as well as new lightsabers as to not confuse them with the enemy. Each Jedi who had been granted the rank of at least Knight was given a division of troopers, starfighters, and land equipment. Being a newly initiated Jedi Knight, Thomas was given the task of being a second in command to Master Elzan on his ship. He was told that after about a few months on the battlefield he could come back, train a padawan, and gain a fleet of his own. He wasn't super excited about the idea of being a war horse, but being a Jedi was the job he signed up for, so he seemed to have no choice in the matter. He hopped onto a hovercart that was carrying a few troopers to the Star Destroyer he was heading for. Thomas started some small talk with the troopers on the cart, and managed to lighten the mood a little bit. Ever since the first clone wars, troopers had been created from the DNA of bounty hunter Jango Fett, then they also added the DNA of important people such as Han Solo, Lando Calrisian, and many other heroes from across the history of the galaxy. All for the purpose of improving the safeties within troopers. To ensure that something like the Fall of the Jedi never happened again, clones were constantly checked to make sure they didn't have any mind control programming installed in them. Also, unless proven a traitor, no Jedi could order the death of a senate member and vice versa. And to appease the clone rights activists, the troopers overtime were given more and more freedom of personality and thought rather than just order-driven programming. Thomas hopped off the cart and boarded the ship. He saw his fighter being loaded in one of the hangers on the side of the ship alongside old Y-Wing and X-Wing fighters re-issued from the makers. He hopped into one of the many transport trains across the ship and made his way to the bridge. As he got out, he saw several trooper generals briefing Master Elzan on what they were going to do. As Thomas approached them, Master Elzan pointed at him, then went over to the helm of the ship. Thomas, a little confused, was about to go after him.  
>"Your master has requested that we tell you what the plans are sir Jedi." One of the troopers said.<br>"All right, and by the way, my name is Thomas."  
>"Thomas? I'll just call you commander. As for me, my operating name is H-5263. But I just go by Flyguy."<br>"That for a specific reason or just an inside joke?"  
>"An inside joke. I'm the captain of the fighter squad of hanger 3, and our group is kind of known for our trick flying during training. But enough of that. On to the plans. The Jedi Council thinks that it would be wise to remove the power of the Sith Lords before everything gets out of balance and we are the ones trying to hide with what we have. So us and about nine other Star Destroyers are going to launch an invasion on the planet Shromar, one of the few outer-rim territories that actually put up a fight when the Sith Lords landed. We haven't heard anything from them or the enemy yet, but some of the probe droids we snuck in showed that there are still skirmishes between the Sith Lords and the local law enforcement. We don't know how much resistance we might get from the Sith Lords in orbit or once we reach the atmosphere, but it is more than likely that we will have our work cut out for us once we land on the surface. Master Elzan wishes for you to be a part of the assault with the fighters and plans on having you possibly join the fray on the surface at a later time. If that does come to pass, you have been issued squad 24, a strong team of troopers that can get the job done. I won't guarantee anything just yet. After all, it has been a millennium since the last time troopers had to go into combat."<br>"I trust you Flyguy. Am I correct to assume that you will be accompanying me when the fighters begin their attack on any ships in orbit?"  
>"Yes commander. If you will follow me please," He motioned Thomas over to one of the situation rooms where they had holograms of the planet up and running as well as small figures representing the ships of the Jedi.<br>"Our group of fighters will not launch until after hangers 1 and 2 from each of the front lines of Star Destroyers launch into action. Then we go in and clean up whatever is left in orbit, then we lead the charge into the atmosphere. After that is completed, we will fall back into orbit and dock back on our respective Star Destroyers. Trooper pilots will then stay on the ship, but since you are a Jedi, it is more than likely that you will hop onto one of the last few troop transports to the surface and help with the land assault." A light then started flashing, and Thomas felt the ship begin to rumble beneath his feat as the Star Destroyer took off. Since this was one of the newer models of the Star Destroyer, the number of people it required to pilot it had been reduced to a whooping number of two people. Multiple Anti Spacecraft guns were mounted across the ship, as well as the latest in hyperdrive engine technology. Back when it was first invented, most ships had to do calculations by hand. Nowadays, satellites around planets and asteroid fields predetermined charts for the jump. As the Star Destroyer cleared orbit of Courascant, they made the jump into hyperspace. Thomas wasn't phased by the small lurch that came with the jump to hyperspace since he had developed a resistance to it having to do multiple trips from Courascant to Earth. He looked over at the troopers and noticed that they had nearly fallen over when the ship lurched. He chuckled at this a little bit, then helped them get their bearings again.  
>"Thanks for that commander. Now then, you and I will lead the fighters from hanger 3 into battle. Everybody has a specific title in accordance with the ship. For example, X-Wing Fighters are Red, Y-Wings are Yellow, and Jedi Fighters are Gold. So your wing name is 3 Gold Leader and my name since I am the hanger commander is 3 Red Leader. 3 for the hanger number, the color for ship, and then your rank. A normal fighter might have a wing name like 3 Red 7. For now however, the bridge will let us know when we are approaching Shromar, then we will board our ships. For us, it is not as much a rush because we will be going out later than the other fighters, but it is still wise to be prepared as quickly as possible. And with the speed of hyperdrive engines, that might be sooner than you might expect. Now if you will excuse me, me and my second here have some business to attend to." With that said, Flyguy and the other trooper made their way towards one of the train stops and hopped on a train for the hangers. Thomas made his way to the main window of the bridge and gazed out at the stars and planets whizzing by faster than the blink of an eye. Before today, he didn't think that he would ever have to fight in a war. Something like that seemed like an old tale for the members of the Jedi Council who lived for a very very long time. Even though he felt this, he was also excited that he would be able to do more good for the Galaxy beyond what he was doing on Courascant for the last few years. Master Elzan walked up next to him and gazed out the window as well. There was no need for words. What was about to happen was something that had not been seen by the Republic for a millennium. Now was the time to remain focused and not to try and lighten the mood. Now was the time for war.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: First Encounter

There was a loud alert being sounded throughout the Star Destroyer. The ship was about to drop out of hyperspace and all pilots needed to be ready in their ships. Thomas turned and moved quickly to one of the many transports that were taking pilots to their ships across the Star Destroyer. He found a transport specifically for Hanger 3 and got on. It took about two minutes for the transport to reach the Hanger, but there wasn't a large rush. Thomas jumped off and ran towards where his fighter was being fueled. A service droid gave him a holo-chart of what the ship was prepped with and how much fuel he had. He nodded and got into the cockpit and activated everything he needed to for standby. He saw Flyguy and his men start warming up their ships. Then the hangar doors opened and the force field generators activated, making sure that the ships wouldn't be pulled out into the vacuum and crash. He saw the fighters from hangers 1 and 2 take off and head towards the planet. Thomas sat in his ship waiting for the signal for launch. It was about 23 minutes of waiting for the fighters to get the light to warn them that the air was being pulled out of the chamber. Thomas activated his interior oxygen and air pressure and started firing up the engines to flight mode. Then the green light lit up, the force field dissipated, and the ships all took off and flew out into space. As they made their way out, they sounded off over radio, then got orders from the bridge.

"Gentlemen, we have orders for you. The Sith Lords were not expecting us from the front which we attacked. Therefore, while we broke through the initial line, there are several Sith Lord battleships coming around from all sides of the planet. All fighters from Hanger 3 of the first 5 Star Destroyers are to take out the fighters and Star Destroyers coming around from our left. Fighters from Hanger 4 of the same group of Star Destroyers are to take on the enemy coming from our right. As for the group commanded by..." Thomas switched off his comms unit to keep himself from having to hear everything. His group of fighters pulled off and headed right to where they were instructed to go. As they made their way past where the first battle took place, Thomas saw burned out fighters, debris of enemy Star Destroyers, and just all around chaos. The fighters who were tasked to that position were beginning to clear a path for the troop transport ships to make their way to the planets surface. Thomas diverted his attention away from them when his R2 unit picked up incoming fighters in front of him. He locked onto a few of them with his long-range blasters and fired away. All the other fighters followed in suit, as did the enemy. Thomas and the other leaders then broke off into many different smaller groups of squads in order to spread out the attack and spread out the fighters so that the Star Destroyers who were staying in orbit would have a clear shot at the enemy Star Destroyers. Thomas' squad was moving about skillfully and with precision throughout all the chaos. They made their way to one of the exposed shield generators and blasted it to oblivion. This caused a slight gap where another small group of fighters slipped through the field and began attacking the primary generators. Once those were down, almost all the fire was focused at the bridge, and the enemy Star Destroyer was up in flames soon after that. As it exploded it caught some fighters up in the mix as it fell and burned up in the planets atmosphere. Thomas sent a signal out to the group to begin attack on the next Star Destroyer, and this pattern went on for quite some time. However, as time went on, the Republic began to suffer more and more casualties. Fighters were beginning to become scarce, and there were still several enemy ships to fight. Then, reinforcements arrived and helped with the attack. Thomas then got orders over his radio that said,

"Our fighters need help on the surface. All ships who were not just deployed make your way down to the planets surface at these specific coordinates. This is where the land invasion began, and is where the boys on the ground need the most help." Thomas turned around and headed back to where the opening was made for the troop ships to get into the atmosphere. Thomas and the other fighters began their descent, then broke through the cloud barrier to a sight not seen since the last Republic Civil War. Troopers blasting one another causing chaos and destruction to all those unfortunate enough to be caught in their way. Thomas had to put that in the back of his mind as he and his wingmen flew down and started taking out some of the larger enemy vehicles on the ground as well as the different fighters trying to make the Republic's life miserable. Thomas blasted a few enemy tanks then started banking to turn around and get ready for another run. Then his alarm went off. There was an enemy fighter right on his tail. Thomas tried to shake him, but to no avail as he got his left engine blasted and started to spiral downwards. He couldn't control himself, and veered away from the battle towards an empty plain. He pulled the cord for his emergency eject seat and flew out of the cockpit. He used the force to gently let himself down to the ground, as he watched his fighter continue to spin out of control and crash right into a nearby hill. Thomas got his bearings back, grabbed both his lightsabers and a cloaking device he kept in his pocket, then started to make his way back to the battlefield. As he was moving, he looked up and saw a giant enemy Star Destroyer falling out of the sky, still burning from the heat of re-entry. It crashed far away from Thomas and the battlefield that all that happened was a loud explosion that knocked Thomas off his feet for a second. While he was on the ground however, he noticed something. A small hidden door handle in the ground. He inspected further and realized that it was actually a hidden door. He opened it with the force and went down into what looked like a dark empty pit. But he sensed multiple presences down the corridor and pressed on. He activated his cloaking device and did everything in his power to hide his presence in case there were Sith Lords hiding at the end of the tunnel. As he pushed forward, he came across fluorescent lights that lit up a giant war room. There were people everywhere giving out orders, telling people to do this and that, all the while watching the battle from a holo-map to try and calculate everything they needed to. Thomas kept a hand on one of his lightsabers when he saw the many lightsaber hilts on the belts of several officers. He figured that if he could find a way to bring the troopers here without alerting the enemy to their presence they could end this battle before anybody else got hurt or died. He began moving towards a communications box and started wiring it to send out a signal to the Republic forces. As he was working on that, he noticed a Sith Lord and an officer walking towards them. He stopped what he was doing as not to be spotted as they walked past. Then the Sith Lord stopped and looked around a bit confused.

"Something the matter Darth Almur?"

"Nothing captain, just a disturbance in the force. A presence I had not felt since fighting my most hated enemy. Not too unlikely since I will be more than likely facing off against during this war. Now then, what were you telling me captain?" They walked off, and Thomas continued his work. He finally finished, and began making his way back to the secret entrance. He could hear the troop transports flying overhead, and it seemed quite humorous to him the reactions each of the people had when they heard the noises. Thomas got out of the room and was almost to the door when a lightsaber beam cut off his path. He looked up and saw the same Sith Lord that was talking earlier standing in front of him.

"Going somewhere "old friend"? I believe you and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Thomas jumped back, and grabbed his two lightsaber hilts, but kept his cloaking device on to keep his advantage.

"Come now Thomas, that won't help you. My goggles have infrared vision, so I can see past your silly cloaking device." Thomas let out an annoyed groan, deactivated his cloaking device and activated his lightsabers. He started sparring with Darth Almur, and couldn't help but feel like he knew this presence from somewhere.

"I see that you have learned a few tricks during the two years since I saw you last. It only makes sense. When I left you, I had power, but didn't know how to use it. Now I have learned not only of power, but absolute power. Power to take whatever I want anytime I want. And right now, what I want is your corpse lying dead in front of me, as I pay you back for destroying what was mine all those years ago."

"Dude, you realize you just gave your true identity to me away right? She isn't personal property you moron! I always knew you were a jerk Jackson, but I never took you for the type to join the Sith Lords."

"Oh, I have been a part of the Order since I was a child Thomas. I was enrolled in the Jedi Academy only to keep them off my family's scent. Now that our master has given the word, we shall start a new Republic, a more secure one, one without the Jedi to hold back peace."

"You never paid attention in history class did you? There hasn't been a war for over a millennia until your so called "master" came out of the shadows. You aren't helping the galaxy, you're destroying it! Come on Jackson, I know you were a jerk, but there is still good in you. I know it. Come on man, before the troopers get here."

"You are not going to win me over with some stupid lines from a movie that never actually happened Thomas. This is my destiny, and I will not rest until you and the rest of your pathetic nomadic friends are dead. Now, prepare yourself." Jackson assumed an attacking stance with his curved lightsaber. Thomas got ready and hoped that the republic troopers could find the door before things got too out of hand.


	12. Chapter 12: First Victory

Thomas made the first move against Jackson. He went for a frontal attack to force Jackson into the defensive and knock him back so that when the troopers arrived, he would be surrounded. However, Jackson dodged to the right and tried to attack Thomas from the side. This was easy for Thomas to parry with his two lightsabers to help keep himself balanced. The two of them then went straight into sparring for a few minutes, moving a bit in a circle. But then Thomas noticed that Jackson was forcing him towards the command center so that he could get some reinforcements. Thomas tried to do a force-run up the wall to try and get closer to the entrance, but Jackson blasted force lighting in his path forcing him to fall back down hard and retreat even further back towards the enemy. But a few paces before they reached the center, Thomas heard noises coming from further up the hall, and then a few seconds later, heard alarms going off throughout the base. Reinforcements had arrived and were coming fast. Jackson jumped away from their battle and started running towards the main room. Thomas was about to chase after him when he decided to run towards the group and fill them in on what to expect. He kept his lightsabers on so that the enemy wouldn't accidentally fire at him, then found the first wave of troopers and their Jedi commander.

"Jedi Knight Overson, what should we expect from the enemy?" asked the Jedi.

"A large number of troopers. I don't know how many Sith Lords. This is a strategic place to capture though, so make sure you don't hold back, and try to not destroy any information we could use." The commander nodded, then led his troops into battle, Thomas following in suit. They got to the main hub and were greeted by laster blasts and a few bolts of force lightning. Thomas and the Jedi used their lightsabers to deflect the lightning, forcing some of the enemy troops to fall back or be zapped. The Republic troopers started making headway into the enemy lines, forcing many Sith Lords to retreat deeper into the complex. Thomas was chasing after them, when Jackson and another Sith Lord jumped down from one of the upper catwalks and attacked him. The Jedi saw this and told one of his troopers something, and the trooper ran back to the entrance. Thomas had to use several force techniques to make sure that he wasn't on the wrong end of the lightsaber blades. The Jedi joined the fray and forced Jackson off his back. Thomas was sparring with the other Sith Lord when a laser blast hit his opponent in the head, killing him. Thomas looked up and saw a second wave of troopers that had just entered and were using grappling hooks to get up to the catwalks to remove the enemy's advantage. Thomas jumped into the battle with Jackson, causing him to use a force push and start running towards their ships. Thomas was about to pursue when he suddenly felt a pain in his left leg. A laser blast had hit him just below the thigh, causing him to fall over in pain. He used what little force-healing tactics to stop the pain as best he could, then dragged himself back away from the battlefield. As he got out of the fray, another squad with a medical team came in, and a few healing Jedi's tended to his leg.

Thomas was sitting in one of the medical bays on the Star Destroyer on the way back to Courascant. The battle was still raging back on the planet, but this particular ship was going back for more troops and to bring back the wounded. A medical droid was working on Thomas' new cyborg leg. While the skin itself was fine, the blast had gone right through his leg and destroyed the bone and the nerves completely. Thomas was feeling a bit better, but it still hurt.

"I have completed the procedure Jedi Thomas. If you would like, you may walk around the ship and get a feel for your new leg." said the droid. Thomas got up from his chair, and walked around a bit, stumbling at first, but quickly getting the hang of not feeling flesh below his thigh. He walked over to one of the other bays and saw a trooper having to get his arms and one of his legs removed because he ended up on the wrong side of a Sith Lord's lightsaber. Traditionally, troopers would be left to die, but if given the chance, they would be treated just as would any Jedi. The ship dropped out of hyperspace and landed on Courascant. People were celebrating when Thomas got off. He looked up and saw on the news feed that one of the campaigns on another planet had been successful. Surprisingly, the planet was Estanoki. Thomas was a little confused and found Master Kenobi getting patted on the back. Thomas walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, to which when he found out who it was, he quickly brushed it aside.

"Is that any way to treat someone who just wants to congratulate you?" Thomas said sarcastically.

"Please. As if you had gratitude to give." Said Kenobi.

"You know, I'm kind of tired of you just treating me like garbage. You want to tell me why you hate me so much?"

"What's there not to hate? You're just some stupid Earth kid that thinks that because they entered the Jedi academy, they're a big hot shot. You think you're above everybody else and..."

"And I'm from a planet that defiled the sacred history of the Republic, right? Look, I've heard this racist spiel before, but most of us aren't like that. The people back on Earth have to bend over backwards to try and find a decent place to live even in the safer neighborhoods. Money is scarce, crime is high, and the Republic won't do didly squat about the pollution problem! And somehow people in the galaxy think we're the bad guys. And I know for a fact, that the Jedi aren't supposed to think this way. So, you want to tell me what's really on your mind Master Kenobi?" There was a silence for a few seconds, and most people around them were murmuring in agreement with Thomas. Suddenly, Thomas felt a rage inside Master Kenobi like none he had ever felt before.

"You want to know WHY I hate Earth people so much, well I'll tell you, you self-righteous jerk! When the Republic came to Earth, they learned about your little re-telling of the Galactic Civil Wars. And they wrote my ancestor as a weakling who folded against Darth Vader in their final duel! And the galactic Internet and media would not let me hear the end of it! Even though they knew it was false, they called me and my family cowards for almost two years before I could restore my honor! So don't act like you are so righteous with your actions Earth boy!" Master Kenobi stormed off back into the Jedi temple, everybody giving him strange looks.

"That was way out of line. Jedi Thomas, I do apologize." Thomas looked up and saw Master Wei standing right behind him.

"He will be charged for his actions. It is unacceptable for a Jedi to act in such a manner. Again, I do apologize."

"No need to apologize Master Wei. You weren't the one throwing angry tantrums in my face. And if it's all right, don't make the punishment to harsh. He should be given charges from the council, but in a war, we need good strong masters like him. At least when his head is in the right place." Everybody chuckled a little bit, and Thomas went back to his room. He put everything away, and kept looking at his new cyborg leg. It was weird to him. He had seen plenty before, but he never expected to have one on his own body in place of flesh and blood. After a few hours of just sitting in his room, he decided to take a walk in the gardens. He strolled around for a bit then sat himself down in front of one of the fountains. The statue in the middle depicted Luke Skywalker in a meditating stance. Thomas had seen this statue plenty of times in history books to know that this was to show the peace that the new Jedi Order helped create after the Civil Wars. Thomas wasn't thinking a whole lot about the peace however, he was thinking still about his cyborg limb.

"Impressed, I am. Difficult it is to find artificial limbs with such flexibility." Thomas turned around and saw Master Elzan walking towards him.

"I take it by your presence master that the battle is won?"

"Correct you are. Won back the planet is, but concern, there still is. Welcomed by some of the locals, we were not."

"Really? I was wondering how people might react or think of us. When I was on Estanoki, the people there were fed up with the Republic. Said that the Sith had been protecting them more than the Republic was. Granted, the Sith Lords took advantage of that and used the Sith Knights as bait, but still. I mean, we need to do better. My home planet is still a wreck, and that's nothing compared to some of the other planets in the outer rim."

"Right you are young one. Strive for the future we must. However, priorities, we must remember. Defeat the Sith Lords we will. Restore peace to the galaxy, we must. Then, look to the future, we shall." Thomas nodded, looked back at the statue of Luke, and felt like he could now understand the statue a little bit more than before today.


	13. Chapter 13: New Challenge

Thomas was sitting in the Chamber of Masters alongside the many other masters of the Jedi Council. Today was the day that the selected masters would train new padawans. This mean that they would not be serving in the war for some time, and if they were ever called into active duty, it would only be for true emergencies. It had been almost two years since the war began, and Thomas had gained the rank of Master as per Master Elzan's request. The war had gone back and forth. The Republic managed to win back some planets, some were still under the control of the Sith Lords. There were also issues with some planets starting rebellions against the Republic wishing for the Sith Lords to return to power. However, most planets were willing to return to the Republic and gave what they had to help win the war. It was a grueling process, but things seemed to be slowly but surely turning towards the favor of the Republic. Thomas had been in several battles since he got his new leg, but was willing to help train the next group of Padawans. He was more willing to take the offer because this was the year where Michal and Rose's class was going to reach Padawan status. He was thinking through the different possibilities of him training one of them, but was also thinking that he should try and teach somebody different. Somebody who didn't know him and vice versa. He looked at the list and rankings of the incoming Padawans. Michal was about average in the rankings while Rose was high on the list just like when she was a youngling. All the masters chose their Padawans one by one in order. Since Thomas was a newer master, he was closer to the bottom of the list. So it would be more likely that he could pick Michal, as well as other Padawans closer to the bottom of the list. He sat himself down and waited his turn patiently. It was almost as if he was a football coach at the Intergalactic Football League waiting to make his draft pick. As he watched the first several masters choose their Padawans, he saw Rose get snatched up in the first few masters. Thomas was waiting, and there was only one master before him, and he had decided to pick Michal. But then, the master in front of him picked Michal. Thomas was a bit confused on what to do next, so he looked at the list and picked the highest ranked Padawan that hadn't gotten a master yet.

"I select Olisan Ventremar." The Padawan stood up and walked up to Thomas.

"Jedi Master Overson. It is truly an honor to be in your presence." said Olisan, giving him the warriors bow. He wasn't human, he looked more like someone from Dathomir, the same planet that beget the Night Clan. During the first Clone Wars, a rouge member of Dathomir, named Maul, became a Sith Apprentice to Darth Sideous. Most members of the Night Clan were loyal to the Republic, but like most systems, had a few people who didn't agree with their ideals.

"I am looking forward to teaching you the ways of the Jedi Order young one. Man, just saying that makes me feel old."

"Well how old are you master?"

"Um...I'm only 20."

"Yeesh. Either you're really powerful or I'm really crazy."

"I think it might be the latter." The two of them laughed, and stayed around to watch the last few masters select their Padawans. After that was done, Thomas walked over to see Michal and Rose.

"Well look at you two! Finally made it!" Michal looked up and gave Thomas a huge hug.

"Man, it's been a while! How you been? I haven't seen you since the war broke out!"

"Well, I've got this new fashion statement." Thomas said as he pulled up his pant leg, revealing his cyborg leg.

"Man, don't you know? You need to add flower decals to make that thing fashionable!" joked Rose.

"Oh please." Michal said. "He needs pink cupcakes to make the look."

"Hey, can I design my own prosthetics please guys? Maybe I want to have ponies on my legs." They all laughed as Olisan walked towards them. He introduced himself, and they to him. Then the masters of Michal and Rose came up and talked a bit as well, then they were all instructed to begin their first lessons with each other. Most groups went to the training grounds to work on lightsaber combat and force training. Olisan was about to join them when Thomas held him back.

"My first lesson for you lies elsewhere my Padawan." He led Olisan to the gardens, where few were in attendance. He walked around for a few minutes and said nothing to Olisan. After they finished, Olisan looked up at him and asked,

"What does this have to do with anything related to the force? Walking around a garden doesn't help win the war in the galaxy.

"No, but this garden can help win the war inside all of us." Olisan looked at Thomas a bit confused. "You see Olisan, when you focus the big picture, that is all you see. When one takes the time to appreciate the small pieces of the grand picture, they can truly gain a sense of the world around them."

"You mean, feel the force better?"

"Not exactly. I mean more in the sense that you make an effort to not lose yourself in the struggles of life and to remember the good parts and appreciate them."

"I don't fully understand."

"Don't worry. You will. Trust me. I've been here before."


	14. Chapter 14: Basics

Thomas woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock on the other side of his room. It was about 8:00 in the morning, and he had had a restless nights sleep. He was reluctant to get up, but he remembered that he was going to be training Olisan today, and got out of bed. He grabbed his gear and a turned on the training droid, then turned it back off. He made his way to where he was meeting Olisan, and waited. Olisan wasn't too far behind, full of energy and excited.

"What is your lesson today about master? Lightsaber combat? Force attacks? Maybe even force movements?"

"Slow down Olisan. Before a Jedi is a warrior, he is first a being who strives for peace."

"But this war master..."

"Is the unfortunate circle of events that forced out hands into action. You must understand, nobody wanted this war. We hoped for peace and prosperity, but the Sith Lords forced our hand. They want nothing more that complete control, and do not care for the peace of others. Many say that it is because they think that their way would lead to a better peace."

"Maybe it could master. I mean, you never know. My people were once loyal Sith followers and we turned out all right."

"Olisan, I hate to say this, but your people used to be slaves, not free people. I've read the texts. Many of your people were taken by Sith Lords and were trained as weapons of hatred. The peace that they try to create costs to many innocent lives in the process, and the end result may be peace, but it is a fear ruled by fear. Besides, the peace we have had for the last millennia has worked extremely well. Which only says that the Sith Lords only want control of the galaxy. But enough about that. Your training today will be helping refugees from the lost planets."

"Oh come on. That's lame. I'm not going to need that out in the field. I need to know the ways of combat. The ins and outs of the Jedi order. How I can help achieve the goal of peace to the fullest."

"And that's why you will be helping these people. Before learning the ways of war, you must first learn the ways of peace. Also, the benefits to the soul that comes from helping others who need it most."

"This is not helping with making me a valuable soldier to the republic!"

"You want to be a soldier, go sign up to be a trooper. Look, I know that it seems like what we Jedi do is a lot of cool stuff you see in movies, but we aren't like that."

"Oh great. Are you going to hit me with the 'that's not who we are' speech everybody gives? Just teach me what I need to know and be done with it!"

"Look kid, you need to have a bit more respect than what you are giving me right now. You won't always be a soldier, and pretty soon, after your first battle, you won't want to be. Just trust me, and you can find something deep inside yourself."

"Forget this. I'm going to the lightsaber training quarters." Olisan turned to go, but only got a few paces before he couldn't move another inch.

"Rebellious this one is, I see."

"Master Elzan. How nice of you to join us."

"Share the feeling I do, Master Overson. Share it, this one does not. Trouble, is there?"

"No trouble master. Just another young one with dreams of adventure and excitement."

"Always some there are. Patient you must be. In time, learn he will. Now young man, somewhere with your master you must go. Hm?" Master Elzan released his force hold on Olisan, and he walked over to Thomas, a bit angry and annoyed.

"All right master," he said sarcastically, "enlighten me with the ways of peace."

"Thank you young man."

"Of course ma'am." The old lady walked off with a bundle of clean clothes and fresh food in a basket away from Olisan's station. They were helping hand out supplies to refugees who were sent to Courascant who wished to either escape the raging battles or the violent mobs of people against the Republic. Today was an especially busy day as a whole Star Destroyer full of people landed and helped get people re-located. A family of three had been taken in by Thomas' mother per her request and she started a movement in her neighborhood to help people like this family. As the day came to a close, Thomas was helping the other volunteers take down the booths with the force, when he saw Olisan staring out the window in a bit of a daze. Thomas walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"How did today feel?"

"I still didn't see the point, but I did see all the pain of those people that came here today. I feel like I need to do what I can to end this war as quickly as possible. And I can't do that from here. I need to be out there master. With the men at war." Thomas sighed a little. Then he looked up into the sky.

"You know Olisan, I actually came from Earth. And there, nothing is given. You have to earn what you have to survive. But whenever a humanitarian group came to our world and gave us clean clothes, fresh food, and toys for children, those were the happiest days of my life. Because I knew that somewhere out in all the madness of life, there was somebody who cared. And they would take the time to make sure that you recognized that they knew you were there and not just trash to be thrown away. It always gives people hope for the future."

"Hope for the future huh? What's the point if the threat they are running away from just comes here to attack us and destroy us all?" Olisan left for the Jedi Temple leaving Thomas alone.

"Don't let him get to you sir Jedi." Thomas turned and saw one of the volunteers behind him. "What you and your Padawan did today makes a lasting impression. I remember. I too, came from a planet of poor people. And I remember such days as the one you mentioned in you story. They too, were the best days of my life. So don't let todays youth get to you."

"How can't I? I'm still technically a youth myself." They both laughed, said their thanks and Thomas made his way over to his mothers home. When he stepped inside, he saw the guest family all having fun in the living room while his mother was making dinner. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Weren't you supposed to be here 20 minutes ago young man? You're late."

"A Jedi is never late my lady." Thomas said, impersonating Sir Ian from Lord of the Rings. "Neither is he early. He arrives right when he plans to." They both laughed, his mother put down her cooking tools and gave Thomas a big hug. He helped her finish dinner after that, then sat down with the family. They all enjoyed each other then each did their own thing. The Videoboard was playing a cartoon for the child and Thomas stepped outside onto the balcony. His mother lived in a house apartment building. One apartment was the equivalent of a two-story house on earth. The father of the child stepped out and joined him. They didn't say much. They just stared out at the sunset. Then, the father broke the silence.

"My daughter was asking when we were going home. I told her as soon as the Jedi deal with the bad men back on our planet. She then asked me how long that would take. I told her I don't know. I don't suppose you know, do you?"

"I'm sorry. We're doing the best we can. But it seems the people out there believe more in the Sith Lords than they do the Republic. All I can hope is that more people like you who still believe in us can help them realize what true peace is, and everything can all go back to the way it was." The father smiled, then walked back inside. Thomas looked up into the sky, thinking about what lied ahead for him and his new Padawan. It wasn't going to be easy, but he wasn't going to back down. Not now, not ever.


	15. Chapter 15: Living in the World

As the transporter landed, Thomas and Olisan got their gear together and prepared to enter the building. A group of Sith supporters had started a riot on one of the outer rim planets, and the two of them along with other Jedi were tasked with making sure things didn't get out of hand and that there weren't any Sith Lords out there giving them strength and supplies. The riot was in front of the military instillation for the Republic just outside of the city. But there were reports of disturbances within the city itself, and they were sent to investigate.

"I sense a presence within the building master. I just can't make it out."  
>"I feel it too. And considering our group are the only Jedi here on this planet, odds are it's probably a Sith Lord."<br>"What's the plan then master?"  
>"I only sense one of them, but that could be deceiving. I suggest we go in together and scout out who's inside."<br>"Shouldn't we call for backup master?"  
>"We could, but the fact that we can sense this guy means he can sense us as well. Best option now is to get him before he escapes and we have a Sith roaming around this sector of space. Best if we capture him right now."<br>"There are other methods of dealing with Sith Lords master."  
>"I know, but we need to keep the justice of the Jedi Order intact, and let the state pass judgment on these people. Now enough talk. We're burning time here." They rushed into the building with lightsaber hilts in hand. As they entered the building, there weren't many lights on, as it was clearly abandoned. They started rushing up flights of stairs, when all of a sudden, the upper half of the building began to collapse.<br>"He's trying to bury us! We need to move! Olisan! Take the outside route! Get off on a lower floor, and force jump up to where the Sith is!"  
>"Master, I can't jump that high! What if he's on the top floor?! It could take me a lot of time just to get halfway there!"<br>"Well then I suggest you start running! I'm going to keep his focus here. Go!" Olisan then ran out the door onto the closest floor, leaving Thomas to start climbing up and dodging the falling debris of the staircase. As he rose higher and higher, the rubble began decreasing more and more. As he reached the 48th floor, it had stopped all together. The building was starting to fall apart, but he could tell that above where he was, there was no destruction, so he started searching the floor for the Sith Lord. As he made his way through the abandoned rooms, he grabbed his lightsabers and activated them.  
>"I know you're here Sith. How about we cut to the chase and just get started." As he said this, a Sith Lord emerged from the other side of the room. He engaged his lightsaber, wielding a curved hilt with two blades. As Thomas started to rush towards the Sith Lord, a burning circle appeared in the ceiling, and a piece dropped revealing another Sith Lord. This one wielding a double bladed lightsaber with a long hilt. Much like a quarterstaff. Thomas rushed right in and began dueling the two Sith. He started with the Sith who had just landed from the floor above, and started to try and break down his defense. However, as he was doing so, the other Sith Lord joined the fray, pushing Thomas back. Thomas was able to handle the two Sith Lords, but he was concerned with the crumbling building at the same time. The battle continued, even extending towards the window. Suddenly, the floor above them finally gave way, and started to collapse on top of them. The Sith Lords quickly grabbed it with the force. Thomas saw this as a great opportunity to leave. As he jumped out the window and started running down, he realized that Olisan wasn't on the side of the building. He tried to turn around to try and find him, but there was too much debris for him to get back up the building. He rushed down, and noticed some civilians that were trapped by some of the earlier rubble. He quickly helped them out and got them to the medical center out by the military center. He gave them to the doctors and started asking around if anybody had seen Olisan. As time went on, he came across a tent with a wounded child inside. Sitting in the same room was Olisan.<br>"Where were you?! I thought you were dead or buried under all that rubble!" Olisan snapped up when he heard his voice, and a bit startled as well.  
>"Well you see master, when I was heading up to help you, there was already rubble falling on the outside of the building, and I saw a bunch of people in the street who were in danger, so I went down and made sure they were all right. Sorry about leaving you up there with the Sith Lord." Thomas pondered this for a second, then put his hand on Olisan's shoulder.<br>"It's fine Olisan. You did what you had to do. I could hold my own up there, and plus, you might have been in a bit of trouble up there. The Sith was very impressive."  
>"I see. Well in that case, could you let me stay with this child until I know he will be okay?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Thank you master." Olisan turned and joined the child at the side of the bed. Thomas made his way back outside and started thinking. When they entered the building, he was sure there was only one presence in the building. Then there were two Sith Lords. Something didn't add up. Either they were both together and weak enough to fool even a Jedi master, or the second one showed up during the time he was scaling the stairs. He didn't know what to think, but then he saw a medical ship arriving, and he decided to put it in the back of his head as he helped get the people into doctors and those who needed the most attention.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Remembrance

Thomas woke up to a slightly rainy morning. This concerned him because the wedding was supposed to take place during the late afternoon. He got up and checked his phone to look at the weather predictions. According to the radar, it was supposed to be clear by the time the ceremony took place. He smiled at this information, got dressed, and headed down to the council meeting. He got inside, listened to the latest reports about how the planets were starting to finally come around after all this time, and how the Sith seemed to be falling back in a way. After the meeting was done, he headed over to the hangar to meet up with some of the Jedi's coming back from battle. He saw Michal's ship come in for landing and get repaired by some of the service droids. He hopped out and walked over to Thomas and gave him a big hug.

"Yeesh. You act like you haven't seen me for 20 years Michal. Something happen?"

"Yeah, first I'll give you my bad news, considering the other bad news isn't so bad."

"What happened? Tell me!"

"My teammate, Vorte, was killed in action. Blaster got him. I, just...jeez. I've lost people in the past, but it seems like it's becoming a habit."

"We lost Vorte?" Thomas fell silent for a few minutes. "Well, what other bad news do you have for me?"

"That would be myself old friend." Michal moved his cloak to reveal he was now missing an arm.

"Holy cow man! What the heck happened to you?"

"Jackson happened. He was one of the few Sith Lords at the battlefield. He picked me out, probably because of what happened back at the Academy. He sliced my arm off, and was about to impale me when Master Kenobi pushed him back with the force. The scumbag got away without a scratch though. That really ticks me off."

"Hey, it ticks me off to man, but I think the first course of action we need to do is getting you a new arm."

"Nah, I kind of like having only one arm. It makes me look cooler!"

"It also leaves you vulnerable during battle. I've got a cyborg leg, and I'm not complaining."

"That's because you would look like an idiot just hopping around on one leg all the time. Me, I look like an RPG character or something like that!" They both laughed, then made their way to the medical bay.

"I told you man, I don't need this."

"Hey Michal, want to hear an idea?"

"What's that?"

"Let's get you a new arm." Thomas said this while waving his hand in front of Michal's face."

"Great idea. Can't believe I didn't think of that sooner." Michal said, waving his hand mimicking his friend's motion. They both laughed, argued back and forth, but in the end, Michal went in to get his new arm. Thomas decided to stay with Michal while they got his new arm put on.

"Dude, can't believe Rose is getting married today."

"Yeah. It's a huge step for her. I'm excited."

"Yeah. She really made leaps and bounds after her ex turned into a Sith Lord.

"No kidding." A silence fell for a short while while the droid continued to work on Michal's arm.

"So, how long did it take you to get used to your new leg? It's been what, five years now since you got it?"

"Around there, yeah. But this situation is better for you because you don't have to re-learn how to walk. You just learn how to make your new arm respond to everything. I mean, it's not ideal, but a bit easier."

"Man, so much has changed in the past few years."

"That's and understatement. I never would have imagined that my Padawan would have become a knight so quickly."

"You did."

"True, but the war had just started and they needed all the help they could get. I mean, sure it was difficult, but Olisan did it like he was born to do it."

"Guess we all have our own strengths and weaknesses man. Maybe that's why Olisan got a blue lightsaber. He's been more a man of action than a man of patience."

"I guess. Wish his profile mentioned that before I picked him."

"You going to have a new Padawan anytime soon?"

"Not likely. I've gotten orders to return to the front lines in a few days. I'm going to be taking command of an invasion against one of the few Sith controlled planets we haven't taken back yet."

"Please tell me it's not Cetena."

"The same."

"Oh boy, you're in for a tough time."

"I know. Three attempts to take the planet back, each of them failed. I just hope that fortune will be on our side this time around."

"Me too, for your sake." There was a bit of a silence as the two of them just sat awkwardly and reflected on everything until the droid finished. Michal got up, flexed his arm back and forth a bit, then clenched his fist.

"I feel so awesome right now."

"You aren't some super hero now. Just stay focused."

"I will destroy you for your insolence." Michal said in a robotic voice. They both laughed yet again, then made their way over to the cafeteria, grabbed some lunch, then headed back to their own quarters.

"See you tonight man!"

"See you then!"

Thomas got out his best suit for this occasion. He walked up to the upper gardens that were only used for occasions like this one. He got into one of the elevators and held it open as a few other Jedi got on as well. As they reached the top, Thomas saw several Jedi and friends from Earth and the Jedi Academy there, all hanging out and having a good time. He used the force to grab himself a drink, and walked over to the balcony where his mother was and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You've been holding out on me young man." She said to him. "This view is remarkable!"

"Hey, this is my first time seeing it as well. Can't say it wasn't worth the wasn't worth the wait though."

"I just can't believe Rose is getting married today. It feels like so long ago that we were neighbors, watching each other grow up. And here we are now. Life goes by so quickly."

"Mom, it's only been about 7 years since we left Earth."

"That long? I'm amazed we didn't get away from there sooner." They both started cracking up, then each went to talk to different people. Thomas had just finished talking to one of his old Academy instructors when he saw Rose and her husband-to-be standing out on the furthest point sticking out from the garden. the sun was setting right in front of them, so their bodies were silhouetted. Thomas couldn't hear what they were saying, but they both seemed quite happy as they shared a kiss together. Thomas smiled, and decided to not intrude on their moment. They had both been through so much on Earth, and now they were here. Making the galaxy a better place. He talked to a few more people and then realized that he was actually thinking of not becoming a Jedi for a few moments all those years ago. He grabbed some more drink and laughed a bit at this realization. When somebody asked him if he was doing all right, he would just respond saying,

"I just feel old man."

The ceremony was quite beautiful. First, the bride would walk in with a few younglings holding her cape up from the ground. The groom followed in suit, with Jedi Warriors igniting their lightsabers straight up, like pillars to the sky. When they both reached the alter, the priest stepped up and made his speech.

"I stand before you here today, to bear witness to the union of two souls that have found each other and wish to spend eternity with one another. Marriage is something that brings to light a special connection that the two have shared for a long time. A connection only found in those who would do anything for the other. As time goes on, when cities rise and fall, and days change to weeks, and weeks to months, and months to years, this connection will still glow as bright as many suns. May I have the two join hands?" The two of them clasped hands together, and a sphere of light surrounded their joined hands, all a special effect from the special stones in the rings that work only once.

"The state of marriage is more that just a ceremony. It is a public confirmation of a private pledge between these two unique and special people. It is something that nothing and nobody can break. From now to the end of all things living and beyond." Everybody started clapping, the two kissed, and then everybody cheered. As they came back down the aisle, the Jedi Warriors extended their lightsabers to form a tunnel. Very similar to military weddings centuries ago on Earth. As they left, everybody gave them their wishes and happiness. They got into a special transport ship and took off. The council let them have two weeks to enjoy their time together before returning to duty. They only were allowed to go to Naboo, but everyone knew, to them, it would be the best few weeks of their lives. As people left one by one, Thomas stayed behind to help clean up. As he looked around, he found it hard to realize that this place used to be full of laughing people, and celebrations. Now it was quiet except for the few that remained. As he looked around, he had never felt more happy and more old at the same time before in his life.

As the ship exited the field of orbit, the ship made the jump into hyperdrive.

"I just can't believe that just happened."

"Don't worry my young apprentice. It is only a matter of time now."

"I refuse to wait Lord Miyata. I want to kill that fool now!"

"Patience Darth Almur. The time will come. You will kill him, and she will be yours."

"Patience? Patience is not the Sith way my lord. Sith strike, not sit back and mope around."

"Well that's what you are exactly going to do. Put your anger aside for now my boy. Let it grow, and when the time is right, unleash it! And they will know your true power!"

"How much longer will we wait?"

"Our agents still have work to do. In time, we will be victorious."

"Fine."


	17. Chapter 17: Pain

Thomas quickly threw on his robe and was running straight towards the hangars. He saw his fighter about to be loaded onto the departing Star Destroyer, then just grabbed it himself with the force and lifted it into the ship, never once breaking his stride. He jumped on, grabbed a holo-chart with the information. The Sith Lords had just launched a huge offensive against several different planets. Many of them were middle-ring planets, but there was only one planet that Thomas was concerned about. Earth had been attacked. And he knew, Earth didn't have the capability to hold off the Sith Lords for very long. As the Star Destroyer took off, he made sure that there were enough troops to hold off this giant invasion of Sith. Thomas started getting things prepped just as the ship made the jump into hyperspace. He was frantic. One of the Jedi Knights came up to him and tried to calm him down, but to no avail. He finished his preparations, then went up to the deck to check how much further they had until they arrived. He kept asking every five minutes or so, and when he heard they were almost there, he immediately ran off towards his fighter. As he reached the hanger, he was stopped by a trooper with a hologram plate.

"I don't have time for this trooper. Out of my way!"

"Patient, you must be." Thomas was a bit surprised, looking around expecting to see his master standing somewhere nearby, but saw no one. Then he realized that he hadn't materialized on the hologram plate just yet. As Master Elzan came into focus, Thomas became more and more impatient.

"Fear, for your homeworld, you have. Anger, you feel. Patience, you must have. Here to help, the Jedi are."

"Look, we've almost dropped out of hyperspace, so can you just wait until later?"

"Later? Dead you might be later. Will kill you, this mindset will. Focus you must on what is truly important."

"I am focusing on what's important! Saving my planet from those who seek to destroy it! Just get off my back!" Thomas deactivated the hologram, and made his way to his ship. He hopped in, listened for the command from the deck, then was the first out the hanger doors. As he flew out, he saw that the enemy only had about two Star Destroyers in orbit.

"Great." he thought to himself. "That means there won't be a large number of troops on the ground when we break through the lines." As enemy fighters came to greet them, Thomas was doing masterful work doing whatever he could. Within seconds, he was within range of the enemy's shield generator, and blasted it to smithereens, giving the Star Destroyers a clean shot at the bridge. As a fresh set of fighters came in to take down the second enemy Star Destroyer, Thomas and a squad of fighters helped escort troops down to the surface and to a nearby battlefield where Earth's forces were struggling to hold off the enemy. As troops landed, Earth's soldiers gave out a cheer. Thomas got off the ship and immediately ran over to the commanding officer.

"Thank the stars you've come!"

"Skip it bub. What's the report?"

"Most of the major cities around the globe are being targeted. We've already lost cities like Moscow, London, even New York. We've done our best at holding off the enemy here, but we don't know how much longer we can hold out. Unless you've got a lot of troops up there that can help us."

"We'll do what we can. Just point me, and we'll start cleaning up this mess."

After about three hours of fighting, the Sith retreated to the cities they had already captured and gave the Republic a much needed rest, as well as gave the Earth troops medical attention. Thomas was looking over a map with one of the generals and what their next plan was going to be when he noticed something.

"The Sith have taken over Ohio?"

"Yeah. Oddly enough, it was one of the first locations they took over. They started around Columbus, then worked their way out from there. They managed to get just about all the midwest region of the United States, but we held them up around St. Louis. Seems like they're stopping for now. Our next offensive is going to take back the United States starting with a launch from Kansas City, and hopefully touching down in New York, where we think we'll find the leader of this band of Sith Lords."

"Don't bother. I know exactly where their leader is hiding."

A large fleet of fighters and troop transports made their way through heavy fire across several plains and small towns. All of them headed for the big cities. But as they passed over a small suburb of Columbus, Thomas activated his smokescreen to make it look like he had been shot down, and landed in a forested area. He got out, made sure he had everything, and activated his ships cloaking device.

"All right, if I was Jackson bent on getting revenge on his home planet for some stupid reason, where would I hide?"

"Darth Almur, the fighters have passed, and we only managed to shoot down a few of them. They will be over New York in a few hours."

"Let them pass. Our troops in the city will deal with them. Give me descriptions of the ships we shot down."

"Well, we got two clone fighters, a troop transport, and a Jedi fighter."

"A Jedi fighter? How was it destroyed?"

"It wasn't destroyed in the air sir. Just hit in the wing, and crashed not far from here sir. Our scouts are searching for it now."

"Call them back. They're wasting their time. The Jedi is still alive, and he's coming for me."

"Sir, how can you be sure? I mean, it seems like you don't trust us to..." he never finished his sentence, as Jackson lifted him up and choked him with his own hand.

"I don't trust you fools because you always underestimate the Jedi. Why Darth Miyata thinks his plan will work is beyond me, but this is my plan. Send out a search party through the city." He dropped his victim before he could kill him completely.

"At...once...my lord." the trooper said in gasps. As he ran out the door, Jackson chuckled evilly a little bit.

"Come to play the hero, have you now Overson?"


	18. Chapter 18: Rage

Thomas made his way towards the downtown area. His plan was to mix in with the crowd and figure out where he could find answers and where the Sith might have set up their stronghold. As he got to the city limits however, he noticed that there was almost nobody out on the streets, and that it was mainly populated by enemy troopers and convoys. He kept moving, making sure to not stand out too much until he noticed a trooper passing out fliers. He stayed away from him and used the force to make one that somebody else dropped fly his way. It was a poster with his face on it, and a giant bounty on his head. However, what caught his eye was that the person that issued the bounty was none other than Darth Alumur.

"Blast. He's on to me" Thomas thought to himself. He decided to head towards his old neighborhood and lay low in one of the old abandoned houses nearby the school. It took him a few minutes, but he finally arrived at this small safe heaven. He double checked his surroundings before stepping inside. As he made his way up to the second floor, he saw the different markings that lined up next to the stairwell going upwards.

"I can't believe you've never been up here before Thomas. This is like, the coolest place ever!"

"You've gotten to go a tour of the Jedi Academy AND actually get a chance to eat at a low middle class restaurant on Courascant, and this place is the most amazing to you? I think the creek by my place is better than here."

"Come on man, I meant mainly in terms of here on Earth. I mean, check out this view!" Michal led him up to the second floor to a nearby window that looked out on the nearby high school.

"Isn't this just a great view man? I mean, even you have to admit this is pretty neat."

"Sure, but it's just the high school man. What's so special about it?"

"It's not the building itself my friend. It's the fact that you've never seen it from this angle. Think about it. You can look at a 3D picture that somebody made in art class and have fully got it memorized to the point that you just glance at it and you mind fills in the gaps. But when you take it and look at it at some different angle, the whole perspective and look of it changes. You see things that you didn't even know were there. Shadows and angles and all these cool things!"

"For crying out loud Michal, you sound like some kind of philosopher. What, you want to be an art theorist or something?"

"If I wanted to be some stuck up art jerk who spent his days acting like some snooty movie idiot, I would've left this planet years ago."

"Why's that?"

"Because there's not many of them out in the galaxy. Duh."

"How would you know that?"

"Wikipedia. Duh."

"Dude, that source hasn't had any information about the galaxy since like ever! It's all Earth history and stuff. That's why nobody uses it anymore!"

"Oh come on, how can you be so sure? You've never even left the planet!"

"Sure, but the internet has. And lets face it, Vebifax is much better than anything here on this planet."

"Oh, the guy who hasn't even been off world in his whole life is lecturing me about how to research my facts."

"The whole school is going to be on your case about this too! I'm just bugging you about it!" The two continued to laugh and go back and forth until almost sunset. As they got up to leave, they started heading downstairs. As Thomas reached the bottom, he heard a scraping sound behind him. Turning around, he saw Michal drawing a line in the wall by the staircase.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"I've been keeping a tally of when I come here. Just for reference someday in the future."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I heard some teacher say once that he felt nostalgic when he saw something from his childhood. I guess maybe I want to see what that's like for myself."

"I don't know man, I don't think this is something we should keep to ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we invite some other people next time?"

"Like who do you think would want to join us at a place like this?"

"Maybe Rose or Jackson would. I don't know, maybe even Sera."

"Okay, you've just listed two girls and one guy. And one of those women is our tomboyish best friend. You sure that's the best call man? I mean, she's kicked your butt more then once."

"Oh shut up."

Thomas broke out a ration can from his pack and had a bite to eat. He was staying away from the windows just to be safe, since he could see the road the troopers were using right in front of the high school. As he was eating, he heard what sounded like a speeder heading his direction. He put his ration away and peeked outside. There was a small speeder with somebody on it, heading straight towards where he was. He assumed that since the rider was alone, that this person was a Sith Lord, so he grabbed his two lightsaber hilts and headed towards the stairs as to gain the higher ground. As he waited and waited, nothing happened. Even the speeder engine had shut down. He took a few hesitant steps downstairs, and saw nobody still. Then he heard the speeder start up and drive away. He looked outside and didn't see any traps or anything. As he turned back inside, he almost jumped when a hologram of Jackson was standing right in front of him.

"Greetings old friend. I bring you this ultimatum. Either you give yourself up to me within 24 hours, or I kill the hostages I have here in this school. And for every hour you don't give yourself up starting 5 minutes from now, I order the troopers to open fire on a random civilian home. Clock's ticking." The hologram disappeared and blew up in a small explosion right after. Thomas fell to the ground, terrified and mortified. He grabbed his emergency transponder and relayed a message to the troops.

"The leader of the attack on Earth is here. I have been given an hour before he starts killing people here. It's a tough call, but I am going to try and infiltrate the high school and detonate my charge meant for the base of operations for the Sith. I will need an extraction team at these coordinates in one hour and 4 minutes time. I will try to save as many of the hostages that I can, but I can't guarantee full success. Overson out." As he sent the message out, he grabbed his equipment, and focused all his energy into making sure he wasn't detectable by the force, and made his way out. Before he did, he activated his lightsaber, and made a small etch in the wall by the stairs, then ran off.

"Man I feel old."


	19. Chapter 19: Face Off

Thomas started making his way towards the school building through the forested area. As he reached the end of the tree line, he saw that security had increased since he got the message from Jackson. Not only tanks and trooper patrols surrounding the perimeter, but now snipers were atop locations like the football stadium and the nearby trees. He knew that stealth was his weakest skill out of all of them, but he knew that sneaking past a few troopers wouldn't be too much of a problem. The problem was that it required a lot of force usage, which was impossible on earth. And even though he could mask himself with a cloaking device, the troopers were likely using tech that could detect cloaked figures in seconds. He decided the best course of action was to try and take the sewer line into the basement of the school. At least once inside, he figured there would be little to no cloaking detection that could keep him from sneaking around and finding the hostages. He found a nearby manhole that was outside of the viewpoint of the school, and made his way through the tunnels. Without the force, he was blind on where he was and how far he had to go. So, he sent some mini drones that didn't have any way of being detected by wireless to scout the tunnels, the pipes that lead to the surface, and whatever enemies might have awaited at the surface. When they returned, they downloaded the information they gathered into a mapping system so that Thomas knew exactly where he was and where he needed to go. He found an entrance right beneath the school auditorium. As he got out, he activated his cloaking device to get past the troopers. As he made his way up to the main level, he noticed some troopers taking a few prisoners down the hall. Following them, he made sure that he didn't make a sound as to not alert them to his presence. After a few minutes of walking, they threw the captives into a makeshift prison in one of the gymnasiums. Thomas waited for the guards to drop them off, then waited for the ones guarding the door to take their positions. He looked at his timer beneath his cloak. He still had about 25 minutes until the backup he requested arrived. He waited outside the door for about another five minutes, then another pair of troopers with captives came along. Thomas decided to take a gamble, and squeezed in between the two hostages making it in without being noticed. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before the enemy noticed his presence. He kept his cloak on, moving through the cluster of scared people in the gymnasium. Making his way to the far wall, he saw that there was an electric field keeping the prisoners from the unprotected wall. Thomas decided the best course of action at this point was to wait until the support was almost there. He took off his cloak, and made his way over to one of the energy towers. As he gained more and more confused onlookers of prisoners, he went up to one of them and handed him his timer.

"Don't worry. I'm here to get you out. When that timer reaches two minutes left, you let me know, all right?" The prisoner was a bit confused, but nodded in response anyways. As he sat down in his meditating position, time seemed like it was dragging much slower than it really was. About 15 minutes later, there was a commotion back at the entrance to the prison. Thomas could feel it in his gut. Jackson was coming. He jumped up, grabbed the timer. Still 10 minutes remained. But he didn't have any choice. He activated his lightsaber, sliced the tower in half, destroying the field, and ran over to the wall and cut several openings for the prisoners to get out. As they started to flood out of the gym, Thomas made his way back to where there were troopers starting to file in and began opening fire. Thomas tried his best to deflect all the shots, but without the force, some got past him striking innocent people. He rushed in, taking advantage of the fact that while he didn't have the force with him, he could still do some damage with his sabers. Doing so averted the aim of the troopers from the fleeing prisoners to Thomas, helping more people get outside. After noticing the last person got out, Thomas made a break for it to help make sure they weren't re-captured by the forces outside. Looking up in the sky, he saw the first few ships starting to come down and open fire for the Republic. Emergency transport ships made landings and picked up the civilians while fighters and ground troops provided cover. Thomas helped keep the enemy off their tails, when he saw Jackson start running toward a group of civilians. Thomas ran over and cut him off, holding both his lightsabers high. Jackson smiled, and activated his own lightsaber. The two clashed while dancing around laser fire as best they could. Thomas knew that this was a fight that couldn't drag out, so he made sure that he wasn't forced back away from the evacuation ships. As the last of the civilians were loaded on board, Thomas broke away from the fight and hopped on one of the troop transports. As the ship was starting to take off, Jackson started running towards the ship, with intents of keeping it from taking off. Thomas made a call that was not very common, but knew it could work since neither of them could use the force. He took one of his lightsabers, activated it, and threw it at Jackson to throw him off to try and buy a few seconds. However, Jackson made an error by thinking he could still use the force, and by instinct alone, tried to stop the lightsaber with the force. This instinct for a split second lowered his defenses. As he re-activated his lightsaber, the tip of it slashed across his face, creating a huge mark that almost divided his face right in half. He screamed in pain as the ships took off. The enemy troopers fired back, but to no avail as the transports made their way out safely.

Thomas was sitting on the troop ship when a hologram communicator popped up. it was the commander that was leading the charge of the mission that he left in charge beforehand.

"What's the status commander?" Thomas asked.

"We lost more men than the ground we gained during the attack on Washington and London. Plus, the Sith have begun a major offensive on the ground that we've re-captured. I hate to say so, but the Republic has ordered a withdrawal."

"WHAT?! But we can still do this! Their leader is hurt! We have a moral advantage!"

"You might, but the rest of us don't. We've lost too much. We are going to retreat for now and come back another day. The Republic will decide when and with how many forces. For now, we've lost." The communicator cut out. Thomas didn't know what to feel. As the ships made their way back to the Star Destroyers, he looked back at Earth once again, never before feeling so helpless.

"I've had it Lord Miyata! This is the last straw! Those fools have toyed with me long enough! When is the strike command going to be given?!"

"For the last time Darth Almur, not yet! Our agents need time. Plus, with the amount of star systems we are winning, the Jedi might start to get a little too defensive for our plans. We need them to start thinking they have won, and then we shall strike them down at the heart. You will take your troops and withdraw from Earth immediately."

"WHAT?! BUT YOU PROMISED THIS WORLD WAS MINE TO RULE!"

"It will be yours. Another day. Once we have won this war, there will be no one to deny you your rightful place of power on Earth. Soon, once more the Sith shall rule this galaxy. And unlike that fool Sideous, we shall have true peace, with no more wars and no more conflict. You shall get what is rightfully yours as well my apprentice."

"Yes my lord."


	20. Chapter 20: Stand

As the Star Destroyer came in for landing, Thomas gathered all his stuff and started heading to the exit ramp. As he got off, he just made a beeline for his room. He knew that the council was going to want to hear a report on what had happened, but he wasn't up to it. He just wanted to get off the ship and lie down. He reached his room and just collapsed onto his bed and fell straight to sleep. He didn't wake up again until a loud banging on his door woke him up. He opened the door to find Rose standing in front of him.

"Thomas, word just came in that the Republic is going to pass a motion that they should just give up Earth."

"WHAT?! How can they do that! We have a responsibility to protect all the planets that are a part of the Republic!"

"I know. That's why the council wants us to be the speaking representatives in defense of Earth. We leave for the Senate in 10 minutes. Grab you cloak and lets go." Thomas didn't waste any time. He used the force to grab his cloak while they were running towards the shuttle to the Senate. As they hopped on board the shuttle, they saw news reports of people voting in favor of the abandoning of Earth. He slammed his fist on the control panel, causing the ship to swerve just a little bit.  
>"Thomas, I know you're upset, but you have to remain calm here."<br>"Remain calm?! How can I do that Rose? I just get back from fighting for my life for my home planet, and they want to just call it quits? I'm not standing for that!"  
>"I'm not saying you should. I'm just saying as Jedi, we need to remain focused and calm."<br>"Fine. But at this point, you should probably do the talking because my patience has all but worn thin."  
>"Fair enough. I was planning on that anyways." As the shuttle came in for a landing, they immediately jumped onto a transport straight for the senate chamber.<br>"All right Thomas, the senate is already in session right now, and I'm going to be speaking in defense of Earth. You will be there as a Jedi from Earth who has seen what the Sith have done.  
>"What about Michal? He still off world?"<br>"Afraid so. It's just the two of us against the majority of the Senate."  
>"Then let's hope you're as smooth a talker now as you were back home."<br>"Normally I'd punch you for that, but we need to focus right now, please." The transport arrived at the platform, and the two of them got on. As it made way to the center of the Senate, the senator speaking against Earth was just starting to wrap up.  
>"…and because it is a festering pit of pollution and even worse inhabitants, it is easy to let the Earth remain under Sith control for the time being. It provides no military advantage for our side however, and if the Sith destroy the planet, well good riddance. That world has been nothing but a sore in the side of the Republic ever since we let them into the Republic." The Senator was given thunderous applause, and he sat back down. Thomas fought the urge to push the Senator right over the edge for saying those things, but restrained himself. Rose stood up as the platform took center stage.<br>"Now I know that the Senator from Lothal has some points that can be taken for granted for those who stand outside of the planet Earth, but please understand that this is still a world. Not just something to be cast aside like a mining facility, but a world with culture, people, knowledge, hope…  
>"Listen to the Jedi speak as if she knows all. Listen senators, if we just listen to the word of one Jedi, then are ne not already slaves to the Jedi themselves? The Earth is a festering cesspool of crime, corruption, and pollution. What understanding of the world does a child have? She has not seen the Earth but rather tries to speak from the pacifistic point of view from the Jedi. So how then can she provide insight to a planet that has lost more then it has gained since it joined the Republic? How then can she possibly understand that it would be a greater mercy to let this planet fall away then to lose more lives then we would save?" The senators started to shout and yell at odd infinitum but they all seemed to share the same idea. Thomas started to get up, but Rose held him back.<br>"It is true senators, that I am indeed a Jedi. However, check my background and it will show I am from Earth." The senators reacted to this. Whispers arose, angry voices raised, and chaos started to erupt in the chamber. But then the Chancellor called for order and the room fell silent in less then a minute.  
>"Being from Earth then Jedi, you must know why we make this decision. Your planet is all but deteriorated, full of poverty, crime, pollution, and many other pieces that gives the Republic good reason to leave it be until this crisis is over. The Earth provides no military or control advantage, so why risk all these lives for that planet?"<br>"You mentioned all the problems with Earth that the planet has. Now I will admit, our planet had been destroying our atmosphere long before the Republic showed up on our doorstep, but as soon as the Republic let Earth into this council, it just as quickly and turned their backs on them. As the Republic has on just about all of the Outer Rim planets. Why do you think the Outer Rim territories were so eager to join the Sith in the first place? Because the Sith made it clear they weren't going to abandon them. They were an important piece to their goal, which is more then what the Republic can say for the Outer Rim before this war started. You talk of trying to attain peace, but who's to say this war won't start again in the Outer Rim because you guys ignored them and left them to rot?"  
>"So what do you suggest we do then? Win the war and leave military personnel there to make sure they don't revolt again?"<br>"Absolutely not. That would make them more likely to revolt again sooner. Rather, give them a chance to build themselves something better. Maybe provide some funds and projects to help give people better jobs and homes. Create special facilities in the outer rim that people can work from. Help the planet's environments, and maybe even give them actual seats on the Senate. There's a whole lot we can do for each planet, but don't just stand idly by until things turn bad." The Senate started to applaud at this motion, and some were even giving Rose a standing ovation.  
>"A noble sentiment Jedi Rose. However, that does not change the point of the matter. Earth provides no strategic advantage to the Republic at this time. We can leave it, and when the Sith are defeated, we can start implementing the ideas that you have so graciously given us here today. Chancellor, I suggest we begin the final vote on what we should do in the here and now." A little screen popped up on each of the Senator's platforms, with two options on it. Either abandon Earth or arrange a military attack to take it back. About five minutes passed before all the votes were collected. The Chancellor rose up to deliver the verdict.<br>"The votes show that the motion to not form a military offense to retake the Earth has passed, with 69% in favor of said motion. So it is decided then. There will be no military action taken to…"  
>"Chancellor!" A platform arose with a courier aboard. He approached the main platform of the Chancellor, and whispered something in his ear. Whatever was said, shocked the Chancellor, but also put a smile on his face. The Chancellor turned his microphone back on, and said,<br>"I have just received word that the Sith have pulled out from Earth, and multiple other planets in the Outer and Mid Rim Territories! We aren't sure where they are falling back to just yet, but we have the Sith on the run! Soon, we will be able to finish this war once and for all!" A cheer rose up from the Senate, hugs were had all around, but Rose and Thomas were making their way out of the congregation with concerned looks.  
>"This isn't like the Sith. They have held onto every planet they have taken, and they hold that planet until they can no longer. This is most irregular."<br>"Maybe the attack you pulled of worked in a way none of us could have foreseen Thomas. Maybe they got stretched too thin and needed to pull out."  
>"Not likely. They've been stretched out further then this, and still they stood tall."<br>"True, but it's usually when they do get stretched out that we start taking back planets. And when they do fall back, they come back with a force to be reckoned with. Maybe we should take this opportunity and strike them down when they are all in one place."  
>"That is definitely an option. We'll have to see what our military options are as far as troopers and available Jedi. For now, I need some rest."<br>"Fair enough. You need it after what happened back home."  
>"No, I need it because you were boring me half to death with your speech back there. I mean seriously, how many movies did you rip off in that one speech alone?"<br>"Oh come on, I think I struck a chord with people there!"  
>"Yeah, my sleep chords!" They both laughed, and boarded the shuttle back to the temple.<p>

As they told the Jedi Council what had happened, looks of concern rose up amongst the other Jedi. "Troublesome, this is. Not in the actions of the Sith, patience is."  
>"That is up for debate master Jedi." One of the Sith Knights spoke up. "During the time the Lords infiltrated our organization, they learned of several techniques provided by the Dark Side that could offer them greater power given time and patience. Granted, it is not as powerful as the True Dark Side by itself, but when combined, our strength in the force adds something greater to the power of the Sith Lords. It could be possible they are planning one final assault here on Courascant.<br>"That is indeed possible Knight Ceeres," Master Kenobi piped up "but I feel that if the Sith Lords are practicing patience, then we should as well. Right now, I am more concerned with the status of Earth and the other Outer Rim territories." This caught Thomas' attention.  
>"What do you propose Master Kenobi?"<br>"What Master Insion said got me thinking: The Jedi need to take steps outside of just being war generals. We have been at war with the Sith Lords for so long, that people can easily forget what we stand for, much like they did way back in the days of the first Clone Wars. That's why I propose the Jedi Council make medical and relief runs to the Outer Rim territories. I could help spearhead the relief effort to Planet Earth." The council started reacting at this news.  
>"A different action from you this is Kenobi. Why suggest you this now, hmm?"<br>"First and foremost, it is because of the reasons I mentioned before. And also, I wish to make amends for my words and actions towards the outer rim territories. My ancestors before me would not agree with my actions in the past. I feel that through this, I can take steps toward what needs to be done." The council seemed a bit surprised at this, but all the talks seemed to be positive. Then Master Elzan stood up.  
>"Decided it is then. Go to the Outer Rim territories, the Jedi Order will. Support, we shall give. Hope, return it will."<br>"But Master Elzan," one of the other masters spoke up, "What about the Senate? Shouldn't we get permission before moving forward? They have been much more invested in their pursuit of the Sith Lords as well as helping out the more prosperous systems within the middle rim."  
>"True, focused on the rich, the Senate is. But, not all focused, the Senators are. Almost half voted for Earth, the Senators did. Help us they will. Persuade the Senate, Master Insion can."<br>"I am willing Master Elzan." Rose said bowing her head.  
>"Master, I wish to join Master Kenobi in his efforts of helping the recovery of the Earth." Thomas piped up.<br>"Granted, this right is to you. Go now us all, and may the Force be with us."


End file.
